Bonding Time
by lala3472
Summary: Rose and Bella are left alone when the family goes on a hunting trip. Alcohol, Stripper pole and Tie downs involved.   Femslash, if you are not into it. It isn't a story for you. For those who enjoy, please read. Rated M for very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I don't any of the characters. This is only going to be the max of 10 chapters. I have a story I am writing that is my main project right now. I hope you enjoy. This is my first femslash story go easy on me. I got bored tonight and had an idea so I went with it.**

**Warming- Mainly Femslash. If you don't like it is not the story for you to read. **

**Rose POV**

The family is going on another hunting trip. I don't want to go. I have hunted enough this week. I get stay back and watch over Bella. It surprised me that Edward was okay with that, since we were somewhat attracted to each other and well Edward was afraid he would bite her and lose control so she was had her v-card. Charlie is on a fishing trip with the Black's as usual. I swear he was never home. She was always here. Bella had been acting strange around me lately. She was a little bit more affectionate to me. It was odd. I was pulled out of my thoughts. They were getting ready to leave. I walked downstairs. The whole family was down there.

"I love you baby." Edward said to Bella. It drove me nuts he didn't give her the choice to make her own decisions. He was so worried about her. He never saw how strong she was.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him. Of course, she couldn't kiss him the way she should have. He was scared. Jasper just rolled his eyes. I laughed. I'm surprised Jasper hadn't tried to make a claim on her. Alice and him were not mated, and well let's just say Bella was constantly aroused. I could see that Jasper felt something for her, but never did anything about it. I have always thought Alice was Edwards were mates anyway, with the way those 2 acted together. Oh well, not my issue. They would figure it out eventually when she was turned she'd figure it out. Hell, I think Jasper would do her some good. She was so shy and quiet, but I could see the wild side.

Emmett came up and kissed me the way you should if he were leaving for more than the day. We exchanged I love you's and hugged. I'd miss him but we all need our space at times.

"Don't have too much fun girls." Alice said and winked. What the hell was that about. Jasper just smirked. Something is up. Jasper came over and gave each Bella and I a hug. That was weird. He whispered, "Have fun Lust if flowing like crazy from you two" in my ear. I rolled my eyes. "Like that will ever happen," I whispered back so the family couldn't hear. He winked again. I rolled my eyes. Jasper is an odd one, but I love him as my brother. You can't choose your family. They were out the door.

"So, what you want to do? " I asked her.

"Let's watch a movie or something hell maybe I'll play Barbie for you." She said. She always had more of a sense of humor when Edward wasn't around. I could find something fun for her to play dress up in. I thought. I have many outfits. She and I are the same size.

"Have you ever drank honey." I asked.

"No, overprotective Edward is afraid I'll get hurt. It pisses me off sometimes. I know the way Jasper looks at me rose." She said. She wasn't clueless. It made me laugh the way she talked about Edward.

"You realize Alice and Jazz aren't mated right?" I asked.  
>"He's told me. We talk more than most of the other family knows. We play games with emotions quite often, it is kind of fun. Watch when we are around each other. I send a lot of lust for the hell of it. Why do you think I am always horny? He sends quite a bit himself. I know you know as well as the others." She said.<p>

"Yeah, I notice. You rather divine too." I said. Oops did that slip. Why not make it known.

"Hey why not try it right. Hell maybe Edward would figure out he isn't going to kill me." She said. Did she really just say that? I asked myself, yes she did.

"Really, you wouldn't mind if I took your v-card?" I asked.

"Hell no, you're hot as hell. Where do you think the emotions come from? Jazz is quite sexy himself too." She said.

"Wow, that an honor love. You want some alcohol or not?" I asked.

"Let's get some alcohol, I can do it sober but why not have fun at the same time and try out a few new things, and have some experiences." She said.

"I like how you think," I said. We both laughed. We were off to Port Angeles for alcohol. They wouldn't sell us any in Forks. We drove to Port Angeles at a rather high speed. We made it to the liquor store we parted ways the porn shop was a few stores down. She was 18 she could get in. I got some Jagermister. Jack Daniels, Kahlua, Vodka, Rum. Well we had enough for a few nights, they were gone for 4 days. This could be fun. She may be paying for it in the morning but we'd have fun.

She came back with a few new toys, flavored lube, and stripper pole and a bed set for tie downs. Oh she is kinky.

"Nice, never thought of the stripper pole. Can I dance for you?" I asked.

"Why do you think I got it, I can't do a damn thing on it. I knew you probably could." She said.

"You saying I got skills." I said laughing. "Hell yeah. I have seen the way you dance. You have no idea how hard it was at prom not take you to a closet and jump you." She said.

"I never knew you felt that way. I am sure Em wouldn't have minded. He would have wanted to watch. He says you're his little sis, but he can't deny it wouldn't be hot." I said.

"True that." She said.

"Maybe I will stay back and keep you company more often." I said. She nodded. I like this. She is so sweet and innocent on the outside but a wild vixen inside. "We need mixers."

"Okay let's go to the store." She said. We picked up what we needed and headed home. When we got home, we put the stuff away. I set up the stripper pole in my room. Emmett would have a surprise when he got home. It was for Bella's use too maybe she would join us. Edward didn't have to know.

"Want to dress me up, or can I surprise you?" She asked.

"Surprise me love." I said. I had a lot to choose from. Em and I were the craziest in the house when it came to sex. She went into the closet while I got the toys out of the packages. She picked some fun ones too. She was taking forever in the closet. She was probably overwhelmed the vast majority. I went and mixed her a jack and coke and brought it back up. She came out in pink schoolgirl outfit with pigtails.

"Wow honey, that's hot. I got you a drink." I said. She pointed to the closet. "Pick one I'll meet you downstairs." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that easy." She said. I just laughed. I walked over to her and full on kissed her I licked her bottom lip she granted access. She massaged and flicked my tongue like she had this before. I knew she was a virgin. Maybe we were wrong.

"Damn girl, it seems like this isn't your first time." I said. What she said shocked me next.

"Really it's not. Alice arranges for me and Jasper to have some bonding time. I am still technically a virgin per se. Well not my mouth." She said.

"Are fucking serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jasper is really good with his tongue. I plan on leaving Edward soon if he doesn't give in. Alice had made a comment about Jazz and me. She loves him but if he is happy with me, she'll give him up. I just don't want to do that to the family." She said. I could see her point. Damn I was wrong.

"What have you done with Jazz?" I asked.

"Well, we like to play tonsil hockey quite often, and he uses his tongue on me quite often. I do the same for him. He has told me I am better than Alice. Not to mention there are very few spots he hasn't licked. I like to be tied up too. He ties me up to a tree quite often. Why do you think I got the tie downs for the bed. I want you to tie me up." She said smirking.

"Gladly, I will tie you up. I will do many things to you tied up if you'd like." I said she nodded. I had the green light. This will be a fun 4 days. She went down stairs and picked out a movie evidently, she wanted to cuddle first. I thought to myself laughing. I went in the closet and picked out a maids outfit. It accentuated my cleavage. I walked down stairs. She was sitting on the couch. She patted the seat next to her. I picked her up and put her in my lap. She sipped on her drink, I peppered kisses down her neck, and on her collarbone. She was in heaven. She really liked this. She started to do the same she got off my lap and slowly kissed up my stomach licking the exposed area of my cleavage. She was good. She knew what to do. I was moaning. I had never had a girl do this this well. She started peppering kisses on my collar bone up my neck and sucked, licked and flicked my ear lobes.

"Bella," I said.

"Yes, Love." She said in between kissing my neck and licking the exposed area of cleavage again but sliding her tongue under the fabric.

"I'm wet as can be right now, please." I asked.

"Just a sec." She said. Downing her jack and coke. That was hot, I'd have to get her another one soon. I want more of her, a lot more of her. She is joining us. She kissed her way back down, and slid off the thong I did have on. There was nothing going to be on the rest of the weekend. She laid me down on the couch and ran her tongue, up my thighs grazing my core. I moaned. She went back to licking down my thigh and finally she paid attention to the place I was wanting attention. She had skill. She slowly massaged my folds with her tongue slowly but just enough to tease me and satisfy my urge. "Mmmm you taste amazing." She said. She started humming. I about came at the moment. She slid her tongue in a little bit she flicked the inside. She was playing with my clit now.

"Bella baby," I said. "Please quit torturing me."

"Oh baby don't worry I won't torture you much longer." She said. She slowly flicked her tongue up to my nub, without warning slowly slid a finger in my folds. I gasp. She flicked my nub with her tongue while slowly pushing her fingers which 2 now entered, she was working me up to an orgasm. She was building it. I felt my stomach tighten and walls clench. She nibbled on my clit I screamed out her name. She quickly removed her tongue from my clit and went to work at my sweet nectar flowing out of me for her. She slowly massaged her tongue to lick me clean. I wanted to return the favor, but she wanted another drink and wanted to play with me some more. I mixed her another drink and she went upstairs. I heard her fumbling around with the toys. She came down with a bullet and a vibrator. She wanted to play with toys too. I don't mind.

"You want to break out the toys now?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I have an idea. You get to play at the same time." She said. She slipped the bullet in her, and the vibrator in me. She put my hand on her hot wet pussy, took two of my fingers, and slid them in. She turned on the bullet to low vibration. She slid the vibrator slowly in and out of me. I couldn't not kiss her. She was amazing. I passionately kissed her. She granted access my tongue massaged hers. I slid my fingers in and out rubbing her G-spot continuously. She was screaming and moaning in pleasure.

"I like to hear that." I said. "Will you come for me,"

"Anything for you," she stuttered. I laid her down on the couch 69 style so she could continue to play with me. I thrusted my fingers in and out of her hot wet pussy, I wanted to taste her so badly, I took my fingers out and licked them. "Edward doesn't know what he is missing, "I said. "I know, Jazz says the same thing." She said smiling. I'll have to talk to Jazz about this maybe we can arrange a bonding time together. I slid my tongue massaging her clit and folds. She was close. I could feel her tightening up. She pulled out the vibrator, took her tongue, and plunged her fingers in my pussy fucking me as hard as she could, I grabbed her ass and pulled her the closest I could get to her and at vampire speed licked her pussy. She came. We both came. We screamed in pleasure, we screamed each other's name. We licked each other clean. Once again. She sat up and kissed me passionately. She finished her drink and I got her another like she asked we sat and cuddled during the movie. She sat in my lap I played with her hair, and kissed her all over. I was enjoying this. I hadn't been with a girl in so long. I missed it. The movie ended and two more drinks later she was pretty tipsy. We laid in the bed and cuddled. I gave her the choice of more playtime or her get some sleep and I handed her a bottle of water. She would be paying for it in the morning most likely. She chose more playtime. I tied her up, we agreed no more alcohol tonight. I started a strip tease for her. What Bella didn't know was that I took classes in pole dancing and I wasn't too shabby at it. I started stripping off my top slowly, she was licking her lips. She wanted to lick my nipples.

"In due time you will get to taste my nipples." I said. She moaned, she wanted them now. I put one hand on top of the pole and slid down with my hand down my skirt massaging my clit. She moaned again.

"Do you want to touch me?" I asked. As my skirt fell to the floor.

"Yes, get over here." She said. I didn't think twice, I was on top of her kissing her passionately I slid a finger in her very wet pussy and began to fuck her as hard as I could without her being hurt. She broke the kiss and nipped my neck. I was very good at control. I didn't have a problem with this. She was making me moan loudly. I felt her walls start to clench, I fucked her until her juices were flowing and moved my tongue to take them all in. I licked her clean. She was in for a very good 4 days. We wouldn't be leaving the house most likely not the bedroom very often. She was tired. I untied her.

"Baby you need some sleep. We have the next 3 days for this. Don't worry, we will play as much as you like. We don't have to leave the house. There are premade meals for you from Esme, so it is quick meals. Don't worry." I said. She nodded. She was wiped. I got her a bra and boy shorts to wear to sleep so she would be comfortable. I pulled her close to me and she fell asleep in my arms. I really like this. I was comfortable. I always loved the feeling of a woman by my side. I laid there for a while and jumped in the shower, and came back out and snuggled naked with her. She immediately relaxed when I was back in the bed. I stayed with her all night, wrapped up in her warmth. I can't say I wouldn't miss this when they came back.

**A/N-I hoped you enjoyed it. I will update this story soon. It may be tomorrow, it may not be till next week. Please review. I have some femslash in my main story coming up so I wanted to play a little bit with it and see what you guys thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I wish. Rose, Bella, and Jasper are my favorite characters. I hope you enjoy. This story is fun to write, my wild side can come out. I am also testing out a few scenarios for my main project story I am writing. As you know already, it is Femslash. I hope you enjoy. **

**Bella POV**

I woke up refreshed. I had cold arms wrapped around me. My head was swirling about last night. I really enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind joining Em and Rose occasionally. I had a minor headache, but I expected worse. I opened my eyes. Gorgeous golden orbs were staring back at me.

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling." She asked.

"Amazing." I said. She looked at me funny. She handed an aspirin and a bottle of water. "Thank you sweetie." I said

"You're welcome, what would you like to do today." She asked. I knew what I wanted to do now but my stomach growled. "I'll rephrase that, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

"Pop-tarts." I said.

"Very nutritional, how bout I make you some eggs, bacon and toast." She said.

"I'd love that. I didn't know you knew how to cook." I said.

"We all do Jazz is the best though, his mom in his human life was an excellent cook. He brought some of his southern cooking with him when he was changed. If you ask I am sure he'd say yes." She said. I may have to ask. I'm sure he'd say yes to most anything for me.

She tried getting up, I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around her. She quirked her eyebrow and smirked. She was naked, I wasn't letting her slip away that easy. I attacked her lips and deepened the kiss. She moaned. I could get used to this. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind sharing. I slowly ran my hand down her side, cupped her ass, and pulled her towards me. I was wet already. I knew she could smell my arousal. I felt her perky nipples on my skin. I removed my bra. I started massaging my breasts.

"mmm, honey you smell even more divine today, after I have tasted you. How will I resist when the family is home." She said. She could have as much as she wanted.

"Well we could always take a walk and you can have a taste in those times. We'll have to figure out how to explain the sticks in my hair though." I said smirking. I wouldn't mind. I think it would be amazing.

"I like how you think love. Now back to what we were doing or do you want breakfast?" she asked.  
>"Back to what we were doing." I said. I cupped on of her breasts and kissed down her neck slowly until I was at her unattended nipple. I put it in my mouth swirled my tongue and flicked it. She enjoyed this. She was rubbing her core to mine. I have a toy that will come in handy later. I took my mouth off her nipple, she whimpered. I smirked.<p>

"You like that." I asked. She just nodded, I went back to her perky little nipple. My god did she taste good. I ran my hand down her stomach slightly barely brushing over her folds. She bucked her hips.  
>I looked up at her "Anxious much?" I asked smiling. She just moaned. I ran my hand down her thigh and back up. I slowly dragged my tongue on her cold skin to her other nipple and sucked it in my mouth. She gasps as I cupped and massaged her breasts. She was bucking her hips.<p>

"In time, I want to savor you, and take it slow, lick every inch of you. Let's just say you won't forget this hunting trip, and I hope this isn't the last." I said. She looked like she was about to come. I pushed some lust too her. She gasped.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Right now it's not important, let's just say Jazz transferred a little venom in me at one time and it all didn't come out." I said. She smiled and challenged me to do it again. I pushed a ton of desire to her. She moaned loudly. "Am I good at it?" I asked. She nodded. She laid on her back. I put the wrist tie downs on her. I'd leave her feet free for now if she didn't get too wild. She looked at me with those black orbs. I wanted more of her, I needed to taste her. I left my hands cupped on her breast massaging them, and kissed my way down to her sweet nectar she was already quite wet and flowing. I lapped it up not missing a spot. She started bucking her hips.

"If you don't be good and keep somewhat still I will use the restraints on your feet." I said. She nodded. I could see she wanted tied up, but we would wait. I dragged my tongue from hip to hip slowly, making her buck, I gave her a warning look. She stopped. I enjoyed making her squirm it meant I was doing a good job. I slowly weaved my way down to her folds. Her arousal called to me, I needed to be patient. I slid my tongue down her thighs, I drug my fingernails down her stomach at the same time and she was moaning she was trying to hold back her orgasm. I shook my head. "Wait, please," I said and I weaved my tongue back up to her folds. I licked her clean and continued to massage her folds with my tongue. She continued to buck her hips. I then grabbed her ass and pulled her to me. She didn't pull away. She knew what I was doing. I slid my tongue in her folds and use my nose to massage her clit. I felt she was close. I nipped her clit, she screamed out my name and her cold nectar flowed into my mouth. She was on a high from the orgasm. I lightly licked her folds once more she gasped. She shook her head. I smiled.

"I like that breakfast idea better. Now if I could have that every morning." I said.

She was on me in a blur. She had me pinned to the bed. I like this. She kissed me passionately, I granted her access. She licked and flicked, massaging my tongue. She lightly slid her fingernails down me. Not leaving a mark but definitely making me shiver in pleasure. She slid my boy shorts down. She plunged 2 fingers in my folds. She wasn't going to be slow this morning. She continued to kiss now and me at a high rate of speed pumping her fingers in me. I broke the kiss and nibbled a little harder than last night. She was loud when I did this, I knew a trick now. I felt my stomach tighten and I was about to come. I bit her shoulder. I knew it was a risk, I'd take it though, what a way to say how I was changed. She came too when I did that. She lowered her head to my folds to clean me up.  
>"I'll clean you up" I said as I was riding the high of the orgasm. She laid down and I licked her clean.<p>

"Shower or would you like human food now." She said accenting human food. I just laughed.

"I could live off of you and not have a problem with it. I'd be satisfied. We'd never leave the room and Emmett may get jealous but I could eat your sweet nectar all the time and never get bored or tired of it." I said.

She kissed the mix between us was amazing. She thought so too.

"You have no idea how this room smells. Its mouthwatering. I don't want to get up, but they will know if none of the food in the house is eaten. I could bask in this all day long." She said. I smiled.

"Will you make some breakfast please, I would appreciate it. We can recuperate and then take a shower." I said. I had plans for the shower. She walked in the closet and put on an apron and that's all. We walked downstairs and she started what would be considered a real breakfast. She could cook. The view was amazing. Her ass was just perfect. She was faced away from me. I walked up behind her and cupped her ass. I whispered in her ear, "smells delicious." That sent a tingle down her spine. I pressed my warm body up against her. I kissed down her neck, reached around, and started massaging her breasts. I couldn't help it. I dragged my fingernails down her stomach and traced a line along her hips, and plunged 2 fingers into her folds and started pumping in and out. She moaned.

"If you don't ease up, I will come soon and breakfast will burn." She said in a whisper.

"Concentrate on breakfast. You will do fine, I know you can." I said continuing to pump slowly. I was building up her orgasm. She continued to cook breakfast but barely. I dragged my fingernails down her back.

"Baby, I am close." She said.

"I know," i said. I spread her legs and pushed her a little ways away from the stove so I could get in front of her. When I was in front of her, I blew my hot breath on her folds, she moaned and threw her head back. I pumped my fingers a few more times, nibbled on her clit, her walls clenched, and her sweet juices started to flow. She screamed in pleasure. I licked all of them up. She was on a rolling high still, I slid my fingers back inside her and pumped a few more times, she came again, I lapped all of it up once again.  
>"Breakfast is ready." She said in a shaky voice. I smiled. "I like the way you cook." I said.<br>"Thank you for assisting." She said smiling. She was still riding on her pleasure from the orgasms. She picked up the plate spanked my ass and took the food to the table. She tried sitting in a different chair.

"Sit with me," I said patting the chair. She sat down in my chair I sat in her lap.  
>"That is the way breakfast should be cooked. "I said.<p>

"I'll cook for you anytime, love. " She said smiling. She was coming down from her orgasm. I took a bit of the eggs. I licked my lips "yummy, what seasoning did you use on these," I asked smirking.

"It's my own special sauce," She said smirking back. "I like it can I have it all the time with my food?" I asked.

"As much as you want. The bottle doesn't go empty." She said. I ate the rest of the food. She could cook, that was for sure. I finished. I kissed her cheek.

"I need a shower." I said. She gripped my hips and grinded into me. "May I join with you," she said whispering in my ear. It sent a tingle down my spine. "I take that as a yes." She said as she picked me up running upstairs passionately kissing me on the way up. My panties were dripping wet. This was going to be too short of a time frame with her.  
>"Edward is going to have to take more trips. We can always go to my house." I said.<p>

She smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, or we can go shopping and it be our alibi." She said. That could work, I nodded my head. We made it to the bedroom. She pushed me against the wall. Oops there may be an indent in the wall, it can be fixed. She kissed me passionately, pushed the bullet inside me, and turned it on high. Oh my. I looked at her in surprise" vampire speed," is all she said. She kissed me passionately and moved me to the stripper pole. She had me moaning loudly. She seductively ran her hands down my sides, and pulled my hands around the stripper pole and handcuffed me to it. How in the hell did she do that. She kissed her way down to my folds and plunged 2 fingers in my tight pussy. She licked and nibbled on my clit. I was ready to come.  
>"Come for me Baby, let me have it all and then you we can shower." She said. In a matter of seconds, my walls clenched, and I screamed out her name in pleasure. She lapped it up when I was finished plunged her fingers in again and made me come again. She licked me clean.<p>

"Shower?" she asked. I nodded. I was tired already. I would have to get a nap in or we had to wait a few hours before we did anymore well except in the shower, that was a must. She stripped me slowly kissing her way down and making sure she got every spot. When she removed my bra she kissed me passionately. I tasted the mix between us. It was divine. She broke the kiss. She was already naked.

"I see what you mean about the tastes together." I said smiling. She nodded.

"Let's just say, the scent that is in here now won't be gone for at least a week from this room and this will probably not be all that we do in here. It will drive Emmett crazy. We may not leave and may drag you in here too, it you would allow him to." She said winking.

"Hell yes, find a way to get me alone and I will come, well not just once many times." I said smirking and biting my lip. She started the water. There were tie downs in the shower. I looked at her.

"We like it rough." Is all she said, I just laughed? She spanked me and I stepped in the shower. I wet my hair and I was about to pour some shampoo in my hair. Rose stopped me. "Let me," she said. I nodded and smiled. She washed me gently, and sensual. It felt amazing. She knew how to touch me. She rubbed the soap all over me, massaging my muscles. I was a little sore. When she finished I kissed down her neck and to her core yet again. I used my fingers to make her come. When she came she screamed in pleasure and I bit her hip gently, she came again. I lapped up as much as I could and washed her clean using the body wash and shampoo on her. We were in there for a good hour. We made out for a good portion too. We got out of the shower and toweled off.

"You want to get dressed or is it a lost cause." She asked laughing.

"Let's get dressed. I will need a nap soon if we continue." I said.

"Okay. Can I do your hair, and pick out an outfit." She asked. I nodded I didn't care. I knew she'd find something cute for me to wear. She came in with a cute tank top and a pair of sweatpants the said sexy on the butt. She did my hair in curls. She saw the silver scar on my hip. I explained to her that one day bonding with Jazz his tooth cut my hip. He sucked the venom out but he did say my blood tasted divine. When he sealed it a small amount of venom was left in me. It wasn't enough to change me but some of his gift transferred to me, and that's how I can push emotions as well as I can. He explained he is a very strong empath, and that is why with the small amount of venom in me has caused this. I plan to have him turn me if anything were to happen to me and if Edward refused to. I know Edward probably won't he wants me to stay human. I know Carlisle would but if Edward said no. He probably wouldn't go against his wishes. She told me he would save me in the end even if Edward said no. She said that this is my family too, they wouldn't let me die. It soothed me.

"You think I am sexy, do ya.?" I asked her to break the tension.

"Hell yes I do. I can't believe you were still a virgin. You aren't now, but only toys have entered your sweet pussy. I wonder who will be in it first. Maybe Edward won't be the first." She said.

"What you thinking?" I asked.

"There's a very sexy cowboy that wouldn't mind watching us, and I am not sure whether he would be able to help himself. He would fuck you senseless if you asked. Maybe we can arrange a bonding trip together." she said. I rather liked the sound of that.

"Rose I love Edward, but my love for him is fading and fast. I am not as in love with him like I used to. You, Alice and Jazz are the only ones who know this. Jazz questioned me about it one day. I told him the truth. I have more feelings for the most part for Jazz than I do Edward. I hate to say it. I don't want to hurt the family. That is the only reason why I haven't done anything." I said.

"I understand hun. I have a theory quite honestly. I personally think you and Jazz are true mates, and Alice and Edward are mates. It's the look you two give the other. When you and Jazz are in the room it's hard for me not to notice the bond you two have. I am sure they think you two talk and that's it and that's why you are close. Edward and Alice have always been this way. They have a connection, it's a weird one. They just think it's because of their gifts. If you ever want to talk to me about this I am open to listening and answering questions about mating." She said.

"Thanks Rose. I will. That means a lot. I have feelings for Jazz. I'll admit it. Alice knows, and Jazz knows also but I don't want to break up the family. Edward is Carlisle's first and I don't want you and Jazz to get kicked out, or the family mad at you. If I have to live a full human life without knowing what if. I'll be okay. You want to watch a movie?" I asked. I had tears streaming down my face. She came up and hugged me. She just let me cry. It was hard to tell her this, I did love Edward but not the way I loved Jazz, it was different.

"You love him." She said. It wasn't a question. I nodded. "I will side with you and so will Jazz, if you are mates they can't deny the bond. It is against Volturi law to keep mates apart. It will be okay, and worst-case scenario, you and him would go to Texas and he has a home there that the other Whitlock coven members live in. Don't worry. Let's go watch that movie babe." She said smiling. She held me in her lap until and we watched the movies downstairs. I fell asleep in her arms I was more tired than I thought.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the twist, it wasn't in my original plan but I like the idea of it in this story. Please review. I love the feedback. Have a good rest of the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I wish I did. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Rosalie POV**

Bella was asleep in my arms. I was comfortable. If I could fall asleep with her I would. She gave me a feeling of content. I started thinking about our conversation about how she is an empath by a small amount of venom from Jazz. That amazed me. I thought she would have started changing, maybe she did in a way but not anything, that was noticeable. She was so upset earlier. I can understand why. She doesn't want to break up the family. I can see that but she truly isn't happy. This is the happiest she has been in a long time, with the exception of time with Jazz. Edward smothers her, and won't give into her needs, it only a matter of time until they split. Jazz would be good for her. They are both strong people, and they complement each other. I really hope she doesn't just leave it would break all our hearts if it came to that. She is truly in love with Jazz. I can only imagine how difficult it is for her to hide those feelings. It surprises me that Alice is so easily giving up Jazz though, but she arranges for them to get to spend time together.

I am so happy we are getting to spend time together. I really don't want these days to go by fast. I cherished this time. She made me feel human again. She began to stir. She had slept for a few hours. She opened her gorgeous brown eyes. Those eyes are mesmerized me.  
>"Hey Baby, you sleep well." I asked.<p>

"The best I have in a long time." She said.

"I'm glad." I said. " I love the closeness with you. I have experimented with other women but no feelings have come from them. You it's a different story." She said chuckling.

"Well I am glad my first is with you." She said. That made me feel good. I didn't want her to regret it..

"What did you want to do?" I asked

"Can we go on a short shopping trip? I want to go to dinner tonight." She asked. I'd love to go to dinner.

"Yeah, of course. You want to go now or wait till after lunch," I asked.

"After lunch." She said pushing her lips to mine. She deepened the kiss she granted me access and straddle me, cupping my face with her hands and running her fingers through my hair. I wanted more. I pulled away and broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck. I ran my hand up her sides removing her shirt. She had a gorgeous body. I unhooked her bra and kissed my way down to her nipple. I pulled one nipple in my mouth. I swirled my tongue and flicked her nipples and she ran her fingers through her hair. She threw her head back moaning. I massaged the other breast and gave equal attention to her other nipple. She was moaning loudly. I picked her up kissing her passionately running up the stairs to my room and laid her on the bed. I was going to slowly make love to her. She smiled.

"Babe" She asked.

"Yes baby." I asked.  
>"Will you make love ot me?" she asked.<p>

"Yes love. I will, I had all the intentions too." I said sweetly.

I slowly explored her body. I lightly touched her body running my hands down her sides, thighs, calves and back up never touching her folds. She whimpered.

"Babe, I want to make love to you I won't be able to help myself if I get close to your sweet folds. I said.

She nodded. She was quivering in pleasure. She was building up an orgasm. I sat her up straddling me. I ran my fingers down her back lightly touching. She was quivering even more. I slid her pants off her and kissed her passionately sliding my fingers inside pumping slowly making each pump press her sweet spot. I couldn't help myself anymore. I kissed down her neck, kissing every spot on her chest and stomach laying her down. I kissed from hip to hip down her thighs and back up repeating it on the other leg. I removed my fingers licking them clean. She was divine. I flipped her over an all fours. I pressed up behind her and bent over kissing every inch of her back, slowly and sensual with butterfly kisses. I worked my way back up to her neck. I slip my fingers in her folds and slowly pumping in and out. she was moaning and shaking from anticipation. I ran my tongue up her back slowly flicking it occasionally dragging my tongue up her neck. I took her earlobe in my mouth, nibbling and flicking her lobe. I ran my tongue around the edge of her ear and blew my cold breath in her ear she shivered.

"Baby Please?" She asked with her chocolate doe eyes. I couldn't deny her. I laid her on her back removing my fingers.

"You want to taste?" I asked. She nodded and took my fingers in her mouth she swirled, licked and flicked her tongue until they were clean. She was amazing. My nectar was starting to pool in my core. I knew she wanted it. I laid on my side. She smiled. She rolled on her side in a 69 and slid two fingers inside slowly pumping as she nibbled on my clit. I was licking her folds and massaging her clit with the tip of my nose. She was making me buck. She grabbed my ass and pulled my body close. She slid her tongue inside, flicking it at a fast speed. I follow suit she was going to make me come quickly. She flicked her tongue a few more times. We screamed out each other's name and lapped up the sweet juices. She slid her fingers back in and started again. She wanted more. I slid my tongue in her folds again and at vampire speed eating her out. We came again and collapsed. She lightly touched my folds yet again slid 2 fingers in and pounded my pussy unrelenting of my moaning and screaming in pleasure. When I came, she bit y hip. I knew she couldn't leave a scar but my venom could. I put some on the bite as she lapped up my juices. The sealing brought me more pleasure. I came as she was about to finish the previous. She took them all. She smiled.

"Did you want my mark on you?" She asked. I really didn't think why I did it. I just wanted to.

"I only had Emmett's claiming bite. Now I have an intimate reminder only you and Em will be able to see. I said.

She traced over it, it sent waves of pleasure over me and a little pain also.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"A little, but when you run your fingers on it, it sends waves of pleasure." I said. I felt amazing when she did. She had a look as if she wanted to say something. I gave her a kiss. She looked a little hesitant.

"So if we are around the family and I lightly graze your hip, it will kind of be an intimate moment without everybody knowing?" she asked. She was dead on. I really liked that idea. I smiled.

"Yes love. That is right." I said smiling. She was thinking again, she had an adorable expression on her face.

"Would you let me put one on your other hip too?" she asked. She just smiled. This meant a lot to her.

"Of course. I would." I said. Em would notice them immediately when I was naked. He never marked me on my neck because of us being in the public eye.

"Do you want to cuddle a little longer or take a shower?" I asked. I wanted to cuddle longer. She gave a content feeling no one had ever given me. Emmett could but this was different, having her pressed against me. I sighed.

"I want to cuddle longer." She said smiling. She sighed. She didn't want it to go by fast either. She was cherishing each and every moment soon we would have to face the family. I know she wants to see everyone, with the exception of Edward. She cared for him, she didn't want to break his heart but she needed to do what was right for her, and she didn't need to hide her feelings for Jazz any longer.

She traced the outline of her mark. Soon there will be two. We laid there for a few hours, cuddled up to each other. She stole a kiss or two and deepened them. We got in the shower I kissed her passionately. She granted me access. I washed her, touching her sensually. I slid my fingers in her folds and pumped lightly and slowly. I couldn't get enough of her. She was gorgeous and she wanted me the same I wanted her. Em may not let us stay by ourselves I thought to myself, he would miss out on the action. She was moaning it took very little time to make her come when I bumped up the speed. I don't know how she isn't sore. She came screaming out my name. I lapped up her juices and kissed her passionately. She again traced her mark and she returned the favor. She had a sex drive like a vampire. She could go for hours. We finished our shower and got dressed I did her hair and makeup. We talked a little about jazz.

Bella will have 2 special marks on me for eternity.

**Jasper POV**

It was the second day on the hunting trip. Edward wouldn't quit whining, as he always did on the hunting trips. I miss Bella, I miss Bella. I just wanted to tell him shut the fuck up we all miss our girls. Well really she wasn't his girl. She wasn't happy. If he only knew what happened on our talks if only more could happen. Her sweet nectar, Rose was getting now. What a lucky girl. She was divine. I was snapped out of my thoughts. Alice smacked me in the back of the head.

"You are around Rose too much." I said.

"She is my sister. Quit Jazz, you're going to start projecting." Alice said. I laughed.

"Sorry Alice. Probably didn't want to see that." I said.

"It's fine, just don't let Edward hear you think that. He'd come unglued we may come back with one less family member and it wouldn't be you. "Alice said chuckling. "I have plans set in motion, don't worry."

"I hope it is soon. I only got to see her once last week. You like those images or something." I asked.

"There okay, you look happy though leaning up against a tree, you really tie her to a tree." She asked laughing.

"Yes she loves it." I said smiling.

"You two are just perfect. I would never have let you tie me to a tree." Alice said. I laughed.

"What, she isn't tied that tight. Explore a little." I said laughing with her. "No thank you not into the kinky stuff." Is all she said.

We were on a walk away from the family out of hearing distance. I heard footsteps though. It was Emmett. Damn, he'd find out.

"What were you two talking about tying her to a tree. I want to do that to Rose as of now." He said.

"She has been tied up this weekend." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I know Alice won't let you tie her up to a tree either, who are you tying to a tree. "He said.

"If you're talking about Bella, I highly doubt that idea." He said.

"Believe it." Alice said.

"I will not. Bella is still a virgin, Edward the prude still won't give in." Em said. I laughed.

"Not after this weekend." I said.

"She wouldn't?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"Emmett quit thinking about your little sis that way. I don't need to see that." Alice said laughing. "I don't want to see images of you having Rose tied to a tree." I just laughed. I had tied Bella up to a tree multiple times. I felt realization.

"Jazz really?" Emmett said.

"Never." I said innocently.

"Are you serious? What goes on, on your walks?" Em asked.

"We walk." I said.

"I call bullshit, with the look that Alice has on her face and your response I highly doubt it. Edward will try to rip you apart you know that right." He said.

"Yeah I do. It would be worth it. It tastes like heaven." I said. Alice just laughed. I tasted her in her mouth. Venom started to pool in my mouth. "Yummy" I said.

"Quit it Jazz. Em I have a plan its set in motion. There's a reason why Rose is with her this weekend and Jazz has not stayed back with her. Let's just say the whole house would be christened. We'd have to leave for a few days" Alice said laughing.

"It wouldn't be that bad. I'd just do it on Edwards's bed for the fun of it a few times." I said.

"You're horrible." Alice said laughing. Emmett was about to start rolling on the ground laughing.

"Jazz I don't need to know what my sister taste like, it may change though she may not be my little sister anymore. She may be Rose's girlfriend if you are serious. She's constantly aroused when you are there." He said.

"Were dead serious. Rose is enjoying it too." Alice said.

"I knew she experimented with girls but fuck." Em said. "Quit thinking about it. You and Rose are kinky enough. But I am sure they would do that." Alice said. Em's eyes lit up.

"By the way Em, I may have something to do with Bella being constantly aroused. She's got a high tolerance for desire and lust." I said.

"Seriously, you're playing with fire with that girl. I am surprised she hasn't jumped you yet by doing that." Em said.

"Don't think she hasn't thought about it, well let's just say it takes a lot of control on my part. I have pushed a fuckton of lust on her when she is sitting on the couch by Edward. She hasn't moaned yet. It is my goal." I said smiling. They both just laughed. Em shook his head.

"We need to get back they'll come looking for us." Alice said.

"Okay fine. I'll quit thinking about Bella. I want to be home though." I said.

"I know you do. You have been thinking about adding new additions to the room this whole time. There will be no spanking in the room until I'm out of there. You don't need to get them anyways. She bought them this weekend with your card you left her." Alice said laughing.

"You left her your card?" Em asked.

"Yeah, I told Rose use my money this weekend. I'd get the benefit from it. She won't be a virgin. Well only fingers, but still. I can hardly wait for our next walk." I said smiling. I had many ideas.

"Really, only Rose's fingers?" Em asked.

"Yeah, I only use my tongue, I am quite talented. Let's just say it doesn't take long with my talented tongue." I said. Alice rolled her eyes, and Em shook his head.

"Shut up Jazz." Alice said. We ran 10 miles to the house to get cleaned up. Edward was still whining. She wasn't his girl, she was mine.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed thought you'd want some insight of what's going on at the hunting trip. I love feedback, if you have time please leave reviews. Have a wonderful rest of the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I don't own these character. I am glad you are enjoying . I love writing it. Keep up the feedback. I love it. Thank you for being devoted readers. I love to hear what you say on your reviews.**

**Rosalie POV**

We had a blast on our date. It was fun. Jasper and I would fulfill Bella's wish to mark her. Jazz would get to claim her. She will have two marks for eternity same as i. she is going to leave a mark on me again. My phone beeped.

_**Jazz will be there around 4am Sunday. He doesn't know exactly why though-A**_

_**Okay Thanks sis-R**_

I heard my phone beep again figuring it was Alice.

_**Having a good weekend babe ;)- Em**_

"Babe, Em found out," I said. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care.

_**Amazing weekend. Just getting home from a date-R**_

I typed smiling and chuckling.

_**Why didn't you invite me. Who was your date?-Em**_

_**A hot human-R **_I__typed giggling_**.**_

_**Do I get to meet the hot human?-Em**_

_**Why yes you will I'll introduce her. Our room smells amazing-R**_

It was the truth. It did. Bella looked at me questioningly

"Em wants to meet my hot human date." I said giggling. She busted up laughing. I pulled into the garage

I pulled Bella on my lap in the driver seat, kissed her passionately. I cupped her ass. She let out a moan. She broke the kiss and kissed down my neck. I pushed the seat back so we had more room. I massaged her breasts. She had me moaning.

"Bedroom, baby will you do a performance for me?" She asked. "Also break out those whips too"

"Yes baby, sounds good will you spank me?" I asked. I knew she would.

"If you spank me." She said. Always the firecracker.

"It would be my pleasure," I told her. I definitely would. I picked her up. She started kissing me passionately kissing me. She granted me access. She tasted amazing. I walked her upstairs to our room we shared for now, and sat her on the bed and she watched me do a strip tease. I slowly ran my fingers up my sides removing my shirt. I jumped up to reach higher on the pole, slid my foot around it, and spun around the pole Her arousal swirled around the room. I was aroused myself.

I unhooked my bra and threw it at her she looked at my tits. She was off the bed and to me, I had my whip lying on the floor, I picked it up. She ran her fingers down my chest and stomach. I was purring. She smiled she took one of my nipples in her mouth. I spanked her with the whip. She hummed. It felt amazing on my nipple. She licked and flicked my nipple giving the same attention to the other. I spanked her again. She moaned.

She ran one hand up my skirt. she slid one finger in my folds slowly fingering me. She added a second finger hitting the sweet spot with each pump. I felt a wave of desire crash into me. I dropped the whip and moaned loudly. She removed her fingers. I whimpered, I didn't want her to stop. She ran her tongue down my chest and stomach lightly sliding her tongue on the top of my skirt. She pushed my skirt up and slid my thong down pulling it off with her teeth. I wanted her tongue massaging my folds. She pushed 2 fingers in my folds slowly pumping, while nibbling on my clit. She took the whip and spanked me. She had me moaning louder. My god I am close.

"Baby, I am close." I said she just smiled. She pumped fast and hard. I gripped the pole, not that it would do much. I was screaming out in pleasure. She spanked me yet again sending waves of pleasure through me. She started humming. I lost it. I went over the edge. She removed her fingers and slid her tongue down slowly triggering another orgasm, as I screamed out her name she spanked me. She knew when to do it too, she triggered yet another orgasm. It had been so long since I was spanked. She lapped up all my juices. She couldn't get enough. She continued through the orgasm. She didn't stop. She started tracing her tongue in the ABC's. As she traced g, I had an orgasm she lapped up the juices and continued. I felt her trace j, I screamed out her name and she took it all once again. She wasn't going to stop until she finished. K,l, m, n,o, I screamed again in pleasure. She took my sixth orgasm all in. P,q,r,st,uv,w,x,y,z and I had the most powerful orgasm. She lapped it up, and ate me out until my orgasm was at its highest point. I collapsed at the floor panting.

"You can thank Jazz for that trick." She said smirking. The scent from her arousal and mine hit me. Once I gather some energy, I got up and kissed her passionately. She was in for multiple orgasms

"Babe, you outdid Em during that performance." I said smiling.

"I have bragging rights now." She said laughing. Em is going to learn that trick whether Bella has to show him or not. He will learn it. That was mind-blowing.

"Tanya the fucking succubus couldn't even get me to orgasm that many time that quickly. You are teaching Em how you do that too." I said. Bella just smirked.

"That good huh, I've learned a bit from Jazz." She said yet smirking.

"I have noticed." I said laughing.

I went back to passionately kissing her. I laid her on the bed, slowly stripping her, even though I really wanted to rip her clothes to shreds. She was dripping wet. I could hardly wait to see how many times I could make her come from the ABC's. Maybe school isn't such a bad thing now. I won't think of English as bad of a class. I kissed down her neck making her moan. I slipped 2 fingers in her dripping wet pussy, slowly pumping a few times. I put some on my lips and licked them.

She grabbed my hand and slid my fingers in her mouth, teasing me with her licking and sucking my fingers. My juices were starting to pool once again. I had never come in so many times in 2 days. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her sweet nectar. She pulled my fingers out of her mouth cupped and massaged my breasts as I flicked and licked her folds at vampire speed. She went crazy, she moaned, screamed, and bucked her hips. I enjoyed this. She came screaming out my name. I plunged 2 fingers in and pumped at vampire speed. I felt her ready to come once again. I slowly pumped my fingers. She whimpered, her walls clenched as I nipped her clit. She screamed in pleasure once again. She wasn't going to be a quiet girl. I lapped up her juices and started in on the ABC;s. She bucked and moaned coming 6 more times by the time I was finished. She enjoyed that. She was panting.

"Fuck woman. Anyone tells you, you don't have a talented tongue doesn't know what pleasure is." She said. I just smiled.

"A few times I have been told I had a talented tongue. I just tried a new trick." I said smirking. Her lips crashed to mine, deepening the kiss. The taste combined was mouthwatering. She moved down my body with butterfly kisses. She delved her tongue in flicking and licking my folds, occasionally nibbling on my clit. I screamed out her name as she bit me leaving her second mark. I put venom in it, causing me to orgasm again. She lapped up all the juices and traced her new mark. Pleasure and pain shot through me. She curled her naked body up with mine laying her head where my heart would be, tracing her marks.

"Thank you Babe," I said.

"Soon we'll have matching marks." She said smiling and kissing my cheek. She would have one from me and one from Jazz. We both could have an intimate moment without everyone knowing.

She was wiped. I had another day with her before Jazz came back. I planned to make the most of it. I'm breaking out the whip again tomorrow.

"Sleep baby girl." I said, kissing her forehead. Her eyes slid closed and she was asleep. I laid there for a good hour before slipping away for a few hours to hunt. I'd need to hunt again tomorrow too, for safety measures. When I got back to the house, it was about 4 in the morning. Bella was sleeping like an angel that she was. She looked so peaceful. I had to give her up. I'd get playtime with her but not as much as I'll probably want. I quickly showered and dried off. I wanted to be back in bed to cuddle with her I put on some lingerie and slid in the bed. She sighed as we made contact she laid her head on my chest and I leaned in gave her a kiss on the forehead leaving my head resting on hers.

**Alice POV**

It was sometime in the early morning. I had a vision of Rose thinking about the ABC's. I just laughed.

"What's so funny Alice," Carlisle asked.

"Rose was thinking about the ABC's." I said. Em, Carlisle and I were confused when Jasper started smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Em asked with a curious look.

"Rose must like the ABC's," he said laughing. We all looked dumbfounded at him.

"What the hell does the ABC's have to do with anything?" I asked.

"A little trick I know." Jasper said laughing still.

"You say us women are cryptic." I said. I was frustrated.

He stuck his tongue out and started tracing the ABC's in the air. Em and Carlisle caught on, their eyes lit up. I figured it out.

"You should try it one of these days, don't stop until you get to z. they'll go crazy." He said smiling. We all just laughed. I slipped into another vision.

"If you can't fulfill what Bella did, Rose is going to have Bella teach you how to do the ABC's," I said laughing.

Em looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"I know the damn ABC's and I have a very talented tongue. No woman has a tongue as talented as me." He said irritated.<p>

"Rose must beg to differ." Carlisle said. We all laughed, Em just huffed.

Jazz is going to have his hands full with Bella. Edward was about to show up in 5 minutes from sulking. We sat and talked for a few more minutes. Our minds were on our favorite songs. Edward and Esme came up. Edward had a curious look on his face.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper why are you singing the ABC's in your head." He asked. I was about on the ground laughing. He looked at me funny.

"It's there new favorite song. They thought they'd need to practice it. Carlisle needs some help with spelling sometimes at work he told us earlier. I suggested they practice their ABC's so he'd remember." I said laughing.

"Were vampires we remember everything." Edward said. Damn.

"I know but he isn't a young vampire. Maybe you need to practice too." I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Let's all sing together." I said. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all started singing the ABC's. I finally made them stop after the 6ht time of singing it. Esme and I were rolling on the ground by then and Edward was just annoyed. Emmett being Emmett belted out the ABC's. It was going to be a long night.

"Don't dare think about it,Emmett". I said. I caught a vision of it. He just laughed.

Things were going to be changing very soon. Jasper and I would both have our mates.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. The last part was entertaining to write. Have a good week and I love to see reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I don't own the characters. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for taking so long on the update. School is kicking my ass right now. I would rather be writing. So here is chapter 5. Hope you like. Love the reviews. I love me some Bella and Rose. **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

These past few day have flew by. Jazz would be here tomorrow some time. I woke up this morning in Rose's arms. It felt nice to being her arms. It felt completely natural. I opened my eyes. Rose was in a very sexy Baby doll and thong. My god, I wanted to ravish her. I would too. I rolled on top of her crashing my lips to hers. She let out a moan. I ran my fingers through her hair. I broke the kiss.

"Good morning Baby," I said smiling.

She rolled me on my back and crashed her lips to mine. She kissed down my neck paying attention to my nipples, and butterfly kisses down my stomach with anticipation. She licked from hip to hip and plunged 2 fingers in my wet folds, she pumped at vampire speed making me come screaming her name. She lapped up the juices when she was done she kissed me passionately. I could taste myself on her. I didn't mind.

"Good morning." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"What an amazing way to wake up." I said chuckling.

"I agree." She said smirking. She picked me up bridal style and packed me to the shower. I slowly took off her baby doll, kissing and nibbling down her neck. I made sure to kiss every inch of her. I reached her nipples. I took her nipple in my mouth licking and sucking each nipple, nibbling occasionally. She enjoyed it. She wanted more but she had to be patient. She moaned.

"Patience, love" I said as I nibbled my way down her stomach. I kiss from hip to hip slowly inch by inch lowering her thong off. She was moaning loudly. Her marks were exposed. I ran my tongue on each one, with my tongue never leaving her sweet tasting skin. She was bucking her hips as her thong fell to the floor I bit her first mark, she screamed in pleasure, and her sweet nectar was flowing. I lapped all of it up and trailed my tongue nibbling on her clit, sending waves of lust and desire making her moan even louder. Jazz is a good teacher. I ran my tongue again on the first mark and slowly trailed to her other hip tracing my second mark and bit down again. She screamed out my name in pleasure this time. I took all she offered licking her clean. She looked me, pulled me into her as I stood up and kissed me passionately. I loved the combination. I traced my marks as we kissed. A moan escaped from her mouth.

"That was amazing. When you bit me, it was nothing I can describe. It has a similar affect as when Em does it.: She said. I just smiled. I brought great pleasure to her.

"Since you are naked now can we take a shower?" I asked with a smirk. She was hesitant.

"Can we try something in the shower?" She asked curiously

"What do you want to try?" I asked. I was curious to know why she was hesitant.

"Can I tie you up in the shower and spank you?" She asked questioningly. I had a shit-eating grin, she smiled.

"I take that as a yes," Rose said smiling nodded. She went and got some handcuffs and a riding crop. This is going to be fun.

**Rosalie POV**

She agreed to the plan. I got what I need and went back into the bathroom. She had started the shower. I trailed the whip up back of her thigh and spanked her she gasp.  
>"Baby please, I need more." Bella begged. She was going to have to have patience. I told her to have patience. I wasn't entirely sure how long I could wait. When she bit me something inside told me I needed to too. It wasn't for her blood either. It was for a different reason. I needed to wait for Jasper. In a way I was claiming her. I guided her into the shower and handcuffed her in. She wouldn't be able to get out. I could hardly get out of these ones.<p>

"You're a naughty girl" I said.

"I'm sorry mistress," she said. That turned me on even more.

"You are going to be punished," I told her. She was enjoying this, the smell of her arousal was strong in the shower.

"Do as you see fit mistress." She said. I had juices starting to pool in my folds. I pressed my body up against hers. I whispered in her ear "Every time you call me mistress, I get even wetter than I already am. You are fulfilling a fantasy of mine." A tingle went down her spine and she let out a moan. She didn't know the rest of it. I slipped my fingers inside and pumped slowly. I took the whip lightly spanking her. She was moaning. I smiled. I started pumping faster. She was screaming in pleasure. I spanked her again a little bit harder this time. Her walls clenched and her sweet nectar was flowing, I positioned myself in front of her with my back to the shower wall tasting her sweet nectar and cupping her ass pulling her closer to me. I spanked her again. She came again. I think she liked to be spanked I thought to myself lapping up her juices

"May I have another, Mistress?" She asked. I spanked her harder this time. She moaned and screamed my name as she came. I took all her sweet nectar she had, I looked up at her.

"Did you like it?" I asked, knowing she definitely did.

"I didn't just like it I loved it." She said smiling. "Want another round later?" I asked. She nodded. I got a yes. I am excited. I got up and went behind her. I ran my nose down her neck kissing her collarbone.

"Thank you love." I said.

"Actually I should be thanking you mistress," She said smiling back. I ran my hands her sides releasing her from the handcuffs. I pinned her against the wall, and spanked her again.

"Round 2," she asked. I chuckled.

"Not yet later. You want to tie me up and spank me?" I asked. I really hoped she said yes. I got my answer. Her eyes lit up. She took the whip and tied me up. She spanked me hard and took all the sweet nectar I gave her. I enjoyed this. I came 4 times. I washed her with sensual touches and she repeated the process for me. We spent a good 2 hours in the shower. Of course, we had out make out sessions. It was 10 in the morning. We dressed in comfortable clothes and did her hair. She curled mine this morning.

"What do you want for Breakfast?" I asked.

"Bacon and eggs," she said smiling. I loved her smile. We headed downstairs, and as she ate she sat in my lap.

We decided to cuddle for a while. We popped in Blue Crush to watch the hotties in bikinis. She fell asleep sitting in my lap for a good hour. I played with her hair, and kissed her forehead. She fulfilled my fantasy. Yeah Em and I have done that but I wanted to try it with a girl willing. I felt her start to stir and I was pulled out of my thoughts when she woke up.

"Hey Babe, you have a good nap?" I asked smiling.

"I did, I have never been so rested, well except when Jazz helps me sleep when Edward the prude and I fight. I've learned how to get Jazz's scent out of my room," She said. That made me curious.

"How," I asked. I didn't think you could fool a vampire with a scent.

"Alice found some candles that are very similar to Edwards scent. I burn them when Jazz is there. It masks his scent." She said. I just laughed.

"Jazz in your room quite often?" I asked.

"Edward and I fight a lot. He says it's dangerous to have sex. I just go along with it. I know different. We fight a lot about how controlling he is. Jazz is there at least once a week sometimes more. It's always so nice to on our walks. It's not all about the playing. He comforts me, and I feel safe, with Edward it's different. I know he would protect me but I don't get the comfort like I do with Jazz. I know why now though." She said sadly.

"I didn't know. I knew you fought but not to that extent." I said. "I 'm sorry."

"Don't be Jazz is always there to pick up the pieces when I need him. It has also made us much closer, and I have you now too. I won't be unhappy anymore. I'll officially have Jazz, and a new chapter in my life will be beginning." She said in tears.

"Don't cry, sweetie." I said. "I didn't mean to make you upset." I felt bad since she was in tears.

"I'm not upset. These are happy tears. Finally after months of waiting, I will be happy." She said smiling. I pulled her into a hug. "You deserve to be happy." I said. She nodded.

"You ready for lunch, or wait." I asked trying to change the subject. She chose to wait for a little bit. She turned to me.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She asked. She was hesitant. That's odd.

"Go ahead baby girl, ask me anything." I said. I was an open book.

"What was your fantasy exactly?" She asked curiously.

"What we did in the shower. I also want to try a strap on too if possible. I have never found a girl willing to try it with. I didn't expect you to say yes. You have an extremely high pain tolerance." I said. She laughed about her pain tolerance.

"Yes I do and I wouldn't mind trying the strap on. That sounds like a lot of fun." She said. She actually agreed, I wasn't expecting that.

"Really, you would?" I asked. She nodded her head. I was in heaven. I would truly be able to fulfill my fantasy. She had already fulfilled part of it.

"I am glad you are my first and I am curious to how it will be with Jazz." She said. I chuckled on the inside.

"I won't be as good as Jazz, but it will give you an idea. Vibrators are really no comparison." I said smiling. "Jasper is a lucky man, you are still in a way a virgin. You won't have the uncomfortable pain as most would. You are also tight as hell, 3 fingers would barely fit." She just smiled hearing that.  
>"Am I really that tight?" She asked smiling.<p>

"Yes, you are baby believe me. Jazz probably won't last very long the first time. I don't think. " I said smiling. Bella chuckled. Bella was becoming aroused. I loved that scent.

"Honey, do we need to go to the bedroom?" I asked smiling.

"I was thinking about a threesome." She said giggling.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I said laughing, "You are every man's dream girl, babe." I picked her up and ran her to the bedroom. We slowly made love. It was very sensual and that's how I wanted it. This wouldn't be an everyday thing. I wanted to savor the moment.. She kissed, licked and sucked every inch of my body, as did I to her. We moaned and screamed each other's name in ecstasy. She bit and traced her marks sending pleasure and pain through me, that I loved to feel. It was an amazing feeling. When we finished, we snuggled and held each other watching a chick flick while having lunch. I heated up some spaghetti, Esme cooked for 3 for the few days they were gone. It was nice to hold her she rested her head on my chest and we were content. I don't want this to end. Even though there has been a lot of sex, we have grown very close. We do talk too. She looked up at me.

"What you thinking about, I do have some empath abilities. I'm feeling love and contentment flowing from you." She said with love in her voice.

"I know you know the contentment and what it's about. The love is that I love to be able to cuddle and have our little moments I don't want this to end so soon. The family will be back tomorrow. Jazz will be here in the morning. I quite honestly don't want to share yet." I said she looked at me with adoration in her eyes.

"I have the same feelings. I miss Jazz, as you do Em, but I am loving his time we have it is so carefree. You have made me very happy this weekend, neither of us will forget our first time. It won't be the last. I have an idea Jazz will gladly give us our time." She said. It was true I would never forget, not because I was a vampire and our memory but because of how special this weekend has been to me. We'd still have our intimate moments with the family around. Jazz will understand being an empath that we need our time.

"Your right, I think he will understand." I said smiling. I was happy.

"If I am feeling the love and contentment and love he will feel a whole lot more. It has to be very strong for me to feel it." Bella said smiling. She knew I cared deeply. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Your amazing Rose. This is more than a fun weekend thing to me. I know it's not for you either. You wouldn't be flowing with love if you did. Em is going to have to share you once and awhile. Maybe he can join with Jazz's permission. They can always watch too. She said smiling.

"I'm in agreeance with that. I think Em would enjoy that." I said. He would too. Em would have to share me. She just smiled.

We talked a good 2 hours, topics about her abilities, which would be enhanced tomorrow, what her goals were. She knew she couldn't have kids with Jazz. No vamp has with a human, to our knowledge. It may be possible who knows. It would be awesome to have a little Bella and Jasper running around the house. They would be spoiled beyond all belief. It was getting close to dinner. We held each other absorbing the feelings each of us got. She sent me how she felt. It was amazing to be able to feel her emotions. I can see how difficult it could be for Jazz. I knew it was difficult but to feel them constantly it would drive me insane. I pulled out one of the dinners mom had made. She sat on my lap and ate. I fed her a few bites. When she was done eating she passionately kissed me. We were upstairs quickly. She kissed down my neck nibbling on the way down. She made sure my nipples got attention while she fingered me. She kissed down my stomach, gently biting each mark making me come instantly each time. She lapped them both up. She started in on the ABC's and tracing her marks. A, B, C, I had an orgasm, powerful one at that. D,E,F,G, I came again. H,I,J,K,L,M I came screaming out her name. O,P,Q,R, my walls clenched harder than they ever had. S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z. I came again lapping up my juices, I was panting.

"Baby you're amazing. Have I told you that?" I said in between pants. She just giggled.

"I'm glad you like it." She said smiling. I gather my energy and started returning the favor. She moaned and screamed my name at least 7 times during the ABC's. I'll never think of them the same way. We ended up in the shower. I had her hands handcuffed and the strap on thrusting slowly in her pussy. She was moaning and she wanted more. I sped up the speed she went nuts. I spanked her. She came hard. She about collapsed from it. I sped up while she was riding out her orgasm. She came again. I undid the handcuffs and spun her around passionately kissing her plunging 2 fingers inside her very wet, and warm pussy. I pumped vampire speed. She went over the edge. I steading her with my hands on her hips and lapped up her juices. We washed each other soaking up the moment. She was exhausted. I put her in bed. We laid their naked cuddling, I put in a movie and kissed her passionately goodnight. She drifted off to sleep in my arms. I was content. I didn't want to hunt, I wanted to talk to Jazz before she wakes up. I finished the movie kissed her on the head and went for a hunt. Jazz would be here I in 3 hours. I'd hunt quickly and get back to have our alone time. I jumped out the window looking back at the angel in Em and I's bed.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. I have a lot more written out on this story. This is only half of the chapter I have written out. I just don't have a lot of time. They will probably only be about this length from now on. It helps get them out faster for you as readers. Have a wonderful week.**

**Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I don't own these character. I love the feedback. Sorry I haven't given you and update lately been swamped with school and can't figure out what is wrong and been at the hospital a lot this week. Hope you have a wonderful 3 day weekend if you have it. I hope you enjoy the update**

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper POV**

It was a few hours before I left for "Business." Em was driving Edward crazy with the ABC's. That is one way of keeping him out of our heads. We were all spending quality time together. My phone beeped.

_**Don't have too much fun on business**_

_**P**_

Fucking Peter, he's such a smart ass.

_**Don't worry, I will**_

_**J**_

_**You're in for a treat**_

_**P**_

_**I already knew that**_

_**J**_

_**You'll be surprised**_

_**P**_

I just shook my head, he knows something. Alice told Edward I was leaving for business. They know I had properties to manage. I was directing lust and desire in copious amounts. Edward looked like he was going to jump her. Alice was already horny as fuck, I wasn't sending as much to her she didn't need much. She missed me just a little bit. It's been hell on her for 4 months. I've helped with her emotions that the least I could do. She was bouncing like her usual self. It was over Edward though. I was happy for her. It was finally time to leave. I kissed her on the lips so it looked legit. It was our official goodbye. I had spent 60 years with her. We did love each other but we couldn't give each other the love a mate could give us. We bought our time until we found them. I said bye to everyone. Carlisle winked and smiled at me. It was his silent approval and good luck. I ran as fast as I could to the house. I had been running for a good 3 and a half hours. I was almost home. I bagged a deer for good measure and continued to the house. Rose had the window cracked slightly. It was the most amazing scent. My god those girls had a good time this weekend I wonder if we need to air out the house. Alice said it would be bad if I stayed. I am wondering if she didn't see this. I walked up to the door. My phone beeped.

_**Air it out please**_

_**A**_

_**K, Lol. It really is amazing. I'm not even inside the house yet.**_

_**J**_

_**Lol, that bad**_

_**A**_

_**Yeah**_

_**J**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**A**_

I walked in the house. It definitely needed aired out at least downstairs.

_**How much worse could it have gotten we may not have enough time**_

_**J**_

_**Air out the downstairs and use the guest room, don't worry about theirs, and keep the window open. It would have been worse**_

_**A**_

_**Lol, I don't understand how**_

_**J**_

I opened up the door and kept making my way to Rose and Em's room. I sensed Bella asleep. I felt love and contentment. What the hell. It was strong. I knocked on the door. My god did they even leave the room. I chuckled, Rose whispered to come in. Bells had her head on her chest snuggling into her. I found the love was flowing off both of them. Rose had sadness under her love and contentment. The room was mouthwatering. I had venom pooling in my mouth.

"Amazing isn't it." Rose said chuckling. I could see her sadness though.

"Yes, my dear, I wonder if you even left." I said laughing quietly. I knew they left there was a stripper pole in her room.

"We went shopping, and out to dinner, watched movies. It's not all we did." Rose said laughing. I laughed.

"Em annoyed Edward with singing the ABC's a good portion of the trip." I told her chuckling. She smirked.

"Seriously, and by the way that's an amazing trick." She told me smiling.

"Bells goes crazy doesn't she. 8 times is the most I've got her to come with it." I told her smirking.

"6, she has a better tongue than Tanya." Rose said. Wow was all I could think no wonder it smells so strong.

"Damn, she can beat a succubus. You must have been in heaven." I said smiling. She nodded.

"I need to get dressed, you mind stepping out?" she asked. I understood.

"No problem," I said stepping out. Within 5 seconds, she was dressed and had me come back in. She was in a tank and boy shorts. I noticed something on her hips.

"Rose did Bella bite you?" I asked her. She nodded. She let me see them.

"I see why you are flowing with love, you are forever going to have her with you." I told her. She nodded. "She bit hard." She was smiling

"Yes she did." She said smiling. "When she bites them it's an instant orgasm."

"Wow that's amazing, Rose. " I said. Bella marked her as a human.

"I understand why though. She has some in her from me, so it's a possibility." I told her.

"It's my venom. I put mine in it to seal them." She said smiling she was happy. It meant a lot. These two drew closer in the past few days.

"Bella wants us to mark her. That's why you came back early. She wants matching marks." She said. I looked at her like she was an idiot. She just chuckled. "You're going to let flies in soon."

"She want us to claim her?" I asked. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Yes Jazz, did you hit your head or something?" She asked laughing.

"I knew there was more to it. Alice had mischief flowing from her and with Peter cryptic messages I understand now." I said smiling pushing lethargy to Bella so Rose didn't wake her up.

"I'm just really surprised." I said

"I figured that out. She wants you to bite one hip and you to bite the other. That's all I know, she requested it." Rose said with a grin.

"Wow," was all I could say. I didn't think I'd get to claim her yet. Rose asked if I was okay. I was fine. I just didn't realize I'd get to claim her before she was turned.

"She wants it badly. I hunted after she fell asleep. You're extremely lucky Jazz." She said smirking. Lust was flowing from her I chuckled. "You are the only one who has been inside." I said.

"I know." She said proudly. I just laughed.

"Such a proud girl you are." I said chuckling.

"Yes I am," She said smugly. I just shook my head. "How was your trip?"

"Good, Edward whined the whole time by the time I left, I had pushed as much lust and desire to cause an orgy. He was ready to take Alice in front of the family, and it didn't take much for Alice to want to jump Edward." I said laughing.

"Good, you deserve to be happy Jazz." She said with love flowing off of her. "I do have one request for when she wakes up. I want her and I to take a shower. She rather is fond of out showers."

"Okay, no prob. It's not going to be a short shower is it?" I asked chuckling. She shook her head. "Can I surprise her?" I asked. She nodded.

"I didn't tell her exactly what time you would be here," she said smiling. She started to stir. I shot her a small dose of lethargy to keep her asleep for a few minutes so I could slip out. Rose looked at me sadly.

"Only 2 more minutes so she won't know I am here." I said, she nodded in understanding. I left the room and headed down stairs so they could get in the shower, and I could sneak one in. The downstairs still has a ways to go, it was getting there though.

**A/N- Hope it was worth the weight. I have a lot more chapters typed out. Sorry for it being so short. Its almost 12 in the morning and I am beat and need to go to bed. I will try to get an update out on one of my other stories if you are reading them. Please review. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter. Next chapter is when she see him for the first time and the shower. The shower scene will be fun to type. Have a safe weekend. Please review if you have time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This chapter will be short. I hope you enjoy. Going to try to get another update out on another story tonight too. **

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

I had a great night sleep. I woke up to Rose smiling. Jazz will be here today. I'm not sure when.

"Hi baby," She said smiling.

"Hey love." I replied happily.

"Jazz will be here soon, he should be an hour out." Rose said smiling. I could tell she was sad. I was too, we both missed our boys. This was much needed though.

"This isn't the last time." I said smiling. She smiled brighter when I told her.

"Let's take a shower. You want me to use the strap on?" I asked. She nodded and her lips crashed to mine. I started tracing her bite marks. She picked me up and we headed to the shower. I knew this would be our last shower for a while. I would miss then, but Jazz would be mine. Edward would be Alice's. We would both have our mates. I slowly stripped her kissing every inch of her. I wanted to pamper her. I plunged 2 fingers in making her moan. I smiled, nibbling on her clit and pumped hard and fast. Her walls clenched and her sweet nectar flowed. I lapped it up.

"I want you to say every letter I trace. Can you do that?" I asked her smiling. She was in for it. She'd be enjoying this. I started.

"A, B, C," Rose said screaming in pleasure her walls clenched and l lapped it up continuing.

"Dddd, Eee, Fff, Gggg." Rose said coming again. I lapped it up continuously tracing letters.

"Hhh, Iii, Jjjjj…. Kkkk….Lllll…." she said screaming my name. I smiled.

"Mmm… Nnnn… Ooo…. Pppp…. Qqqqq…." Rose said stuttering. I flicked her clit. She came again. I loved her taste.

"Rrrr… Ssss. Tttt…. Uuuu… Vvvv…. Wwww…" She said screaming even louder than the first.

"Xxxx….. Yyyy….. Zzz…" she said painting. I kissed up to her lips and passionately kissing her. I broke the kiss she was still panting. I felt proud I made a vampire need to catch a breath and they don't even need breath.

"Shower?" I asked smirking.

"Yes Baby, That sounds amazing." She said starting the water. She pinned me against the wall and kissed me passionately placing butterfly kisses down my body. She had me moaning loudly. She licked and flicked her tongue at vampire speed. I held off as long as I could. I had a screaming orgasm. She plunged 2 fingers in pumping slowly. She built up another orgasm, with my walls clenching when she hit my sweet spot making me scream her name.

"That's 2" she said sliding her fingers out and licking them clean. She moaned and started licking and nibbling on my clit. She flicked her tongue. I came again, she lapped up all my sweet nectar.

"You want more of do you want to play?" she asked plunging her fingers back in. I moaned "more" and panting at the same time. She nodded and passionately kissing me, nibbling down my neck, slowly flicking my nipples on the way down. She nipped and licked. I held off my orgasm. I came shortly screaming in pleasure.

"My turn, I need you." I said. She smiled as I handcuffed her and spanked.

"What a naughty girl you are." I said spanking her again. "Bend over."

"Yes ma'am," She said I spanked her smiling.

"Good girl," I said putting the strap-on on. I plunged into her. She gasped. She moaned as I slowly pumped in and our slowly speeding up the pumping as fast as I could I pulled out the strap on and too her sweet nectar as she came screaming. I plunged back in as she was still on a high from her orgasm. She came again as I pumped as fast as I could. I pinned her against the wall as I slowly thrusted in her as she kissed me nibbling on my ears and neck. I sped up the past thrusting hard. I'd have a few bruises. She screamed out in pleasure. I spanked her a few more times. When I untied her I bit each of my marks making her come instantly lapping up the juices. I kissed her passionately. She cleaned me up as I did to her. We got out of the shower. I got dressed in a jean skirt and low, low cut V-neck top exposing a lot of cleavage and of course heels. She curled my hair. When I went down stairs, I was shocked.

"Wow, baby, good idea saying every letter. I 'm amazed Rose made it through Z. You made her stutter. Vampire don't stutter. You do realize we are trying that trick on you." Jazz said smiling. I looked at rose kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just that good to make a vampire stutter." I said smirking. Rose spanked me.

"Go get your man, love." She said smiling. His eyes were pinned on my cleavage, I just chuckled.

"Thank you Rose." He said smirking.

"Your Welcome." She said giggling. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, granting him access. He broke the kiss.

"That's mouthwatering." He said. I chuckled.

"Isn't it. I've had a lot of it these past few days." I said giggling.

"I noticed. I am airing out the house. It is an amazing aroma. We don't need that being the first thing they smell." He said laughing. "You two were busy."

"Yes we were." Rose said smiling. Jazz just laughed.

"I made you breakfast, Darling." He said. I was wet again. "A little excited."

I smiled and sat down to eat my human food breakfast. This is going to be a good day.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. It was fun writing. What you think? Let me know. I apologize for it being so short. It was the last portion of the previous chapter I didn't get out. Next, will the claiming bites. It should be fun. I have it written. I just am spacing them out and so I have material each week for my readers. Have a wonderful week. Please leave a review if you have time. **

**Laura**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I am sorry for not updating sooner. Been really stressed and busy. Hope you have a wonderful week, and enjoy the scenes in this chapter. They are fun.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting downstairs waiting for the girls. With the amount of lust Bella and Rose were emitting. I don't know how I didn't run up and join them. It made me laugh that Bella made Rose stutter, and make her say each letter. She is going to have to do that too now. I liked that idea. Between Bella and Rose moaning and screaming my pants were beyond fucking tight. It felt like I was going to explode. Bella was projecting making it worse. The moaning and screaming stopped finally.. I started breakfast. I made her omelets. About 10 minutes later the girls cam walking down the stairs. About that time I complimented her on her trick. It really amazed me. She gave her a kiss and walked over to me. I thanked Rose for the Bella's sexy outfit. Her cleavage was very tempting. She just giggled and said your welcome. Bella initiated the kiss. I thought their scents of arousals were mouthwatering. Their taste was exquisite. I broke the kiss and she had a smart-ass comment back. I knew she had a lot of fun with Rose. I am airing out the house because of it. We can always say it was a new spray Bella found. They'd make a fortune off of it if they could bottle it up and sell it.

I handed her breakfast. I used the magic word Darling. She was wet. This was going to be harder than I thought. I want to claim her now.

"I saw your marks dear." I said.

"Yeah, what you think?" she asked smiling. She was proud.

"Impressive baby girl." I said " I can hardly wait to see ours on you."

"I know I am excited. I am looking forward to it." She said as she finished her breakfast. Rose came and passionately kissed her.

"Sorry Jasper," Rose said smiling.

"It's not a problem, Pretend I'm not here." I told them. Rose picked her up and ran her upstairs. Hell no I want to see this.

"Guest room if we want to do this." I said. Lust spiked even worse than before. Fuck that about brought me to my knees. They just giggled.

"Teasing isn't nice girls." I said smirking. Rose and Bell did a very naughty thing. They passionately kissed each other. Rose started massaging her breasts and nibbling down her neck plunging 2 fingers inside. My god this is hot. I don't know how much more I can take of this though.

"Girls," I said desperately

"I heard a whisper I think. The house must be haunted. "Rose said with amusement.

"Very funny, we need to move this love fest off you bed Rose. I don't think Em would like that." I said clenching my teeth. My eyes were black as night. Bella was flowing with mischief. She kissed Rose on the cheek and walked over kissing me passionately.

"Let's go major." She said my cock got even harder. Rose giggled.

"Not nice." I said looking at Rose. I picked Bella up and the 3 of us rushed to the guest room. They wanted it as bad as I did. Bella is going to be sore, after we were done I was hopefully going to have some playtime. I laid her on the bed. Rose attacked her lips.

"This is hot. I think I'll sit back and watch for a few." I said grinning. Oh I did. Rose kissed down her neck her clothes were shredded. Bella just smiled.

"A little anxious?" She asked Rose. She sucked her nipple into her mouth. Bella was moaning, I wanted in on the action. I stripped to her boxers and attacked her other nipple plunging 2 fingers in her warm pussy. My god was she fucking tight. Rose played with her clit. She was close to coming. Rose pinched her clit, she came screaming in pleasure. I removed my fingers licked them. I nodded to Rose she could eat her out. She surprised me.  
>"Bella, babe, say each letter. I'm not stopping till Z. A new rule. I will repeat the letter until you say it." Rose said smiling. Bella smiled. She is enjoying this. Rose started as I took 1 nipple in my mouth licking, and flicking her nipple while massaging her other breast.<br>"A, B," She said screaming out in pleasure as she came. Rose lapped it up she made it to F with me running my tongue from hip to hip. She came again. I'm glad we opened the window and shut the door. I don't know how we would explain this. She got a little farther to L. She screamed both our names. I was planting kissing down her neck now. Rose was good. Maybe Bella can show me her skills we were to q now she was gripping the sheets bucking her hips She got to t she could barely say it. Rose repeated it 5 different times. She came screaming. You could probably hear her a good mile away. Damn she's fucking loud. Rose continued with it she finally said it after the 5th time she traced it. I was enjoying this but my dick wanted to fuck her senseless. I would though. Our first time would not be a threesome.  
>"U,V,W,X,Y,Z" She screamed Z as she came. I swallowed my venom, bit down pulling a few tastes, and sealed her bite. Rose smiled as I traced my mark. Rose licked her clean. She had waves of pleasure and pain flowing from her. She was projecting. Rose felt it.<p>

"That's the exact way it feels to me when you trace mine." She said. Bella smiled but still trying to catch her breath.

"You ready baby?" I asked her. She didn't have time to answer Rose crashed her lips to Bell. I kissed my way down her neck, and stomach running my tongue from hip to hip before nibbling on her clit. I plunged 2 fingers in, Bella was moaning the whole time. I stopped and she whimpered.

"You know the rules." I said smiling. She nodded.

"I want to hear you say it." I said chuckling.

"Yes," she stuttered. Rose was kissing down her neck, nibbling as she went.

"A,B,C," She came. She tasted amazing.

"D,E,F,G," She came again screaming louder this time. That actually hurt my ears. I enjoyed it.

"H,I,J," she came yet again. Screaming our names. We'd have to do this again.

"K,L,M,N" she stuttered. Rose was kissing down her stomach.

"I didn't hear that love." Rose said. She repeated it again. I continued.

"O," she screamed as her sweet nectar flowed in my mouth. I lapped them all up. She continued till she got to R, Rose kissed her way up and nibbling on her ear. She was bucking her hips. I held her down. She screamed out my name She came hard this time. I lapped up her juices. My god I couldn't get enough of her. Bella was moaning in between each letter. I slowly traced them. She made it to V, she screamed in pleasure, this time she squirted. I lapped up her juices Rose made her way down.  
>"Y'Z" She said screaming Z yet again. Rose bit down. Pulling a few tastes and sealing it. She kissed her mark. Bella shivered when she did that, but pleasure and a hint of pain ran through her when she began tracing it.<p>

"We match." Rose said smiling.

"I know," Bell said smiling back. It was important to her.

"Was it what you expected?" I asked she nodded.

"It was better "She said happily.

"They'll be sore for a day or so." I said she shrugged.

"It's worth it." She said smiling.

"You realize we just claimed you right." I said. She nodded smiling. Rose wasn't her mate but in a way she did claim her the same way Bella claimed her.

"You'll be the first Vampire to have two people claim them." I said with a smile.

"I like that idea." She said.

"Rose would you be willing to let Bella show me her ABC's?" I asked. I was just wondering. Rose's eyes lit up.

"Bella you okay with that?" I asked. She smiled and kissed Rose passionately slowly kissing down her neck giving attention to her nipples. She kissed down her stomach and spent a few minutes tracing her marks with her tongue. Rose just moaned. She slid her hot little tongue in her folds as she played with her clit with the tip of her nose. I had never thought of that. Bella is teaching me a few things. Bella looked into Rose's black eyes of desire. It was like they were in their own little world, and I wasn't even there. Rose nodded. Bella started. Bella made it to B, Rose screamed out Bella's name. Bella just smiled taking it all.

"mmmmm" Bella said. Rose came again. Damn Bella was good. Rose made it to E and came again. She learned from the best. I thought smiling. I so badly wanted to take her watching this. Rose came another 3 times before N, barely making it to q before coming again. This was 6 times.

"R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z," Rose said screaming louder than Bella as she bit one of her marks sending Rose into another orgasm. She lapped up the juices plunged two fingers in and started pumping at a fast speed. She bit her clit causing her to go over the edge and Bella bit her other mark triggering yet again another orgasm. I had issued not touching myself. She lapped it up and went and laid by Rose tracing the marks as Rose was panting coming down from her orgasm.

"What you think?" Bella asked looking at my twitching cock wanting to enter her now. Hell it would take long if she sucked a little. I'd be coming in minutes.  
>"I think he liked it a little bit." Rose said smiling. She kissed her passionately. I couldn't take it any longer.<p>

"I will take Bell in front of you without a problem at this point." I said to Rose. She giggled.  
>"I'll give you two some alone time. Have fun love." She said. Bella spanked her ass as she got up and walked out of the room. I went over to Bella and kissed her passionately as I traced my mark, Bella moaned. As I traced Rose's, I didn't get a response. That's interesting. Filing that away.<p>

"Bella that was amazing." I said. "Thank you."

"I would love to do it again." She said smiling. Fuck me, Hell yeah as much as she wants.

"You know Em will want to watch right?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't be mad about it. She kissed me passionately and pulled on my boxers.  
>"You're overdressed." She told me pulling them off. I looked at the time it was 1 in the afternoon. I had about 6 hours. I rolled on top or her, and kissed down her neck. Paying attention to each nipple. I nibbled down her stomach this time. I traced her mark, and she moaned.<p>

"I want to taste you." She told me. I would gladly let her. We laid in the 69 position. I wanted more of her. She licked, flicked and sucked taking him all in. I came quickly, so did she. I laid back beside her. She bit her lip she was nervous.

"Are you sure?" I asked she said yes. I lined up to her core I knew I probably wouldn't last long. I kissed down her neck slowly allowing her to adjust. She knew I wasn't small. She nodded. I slowly thrusted. She moaned and bucked her hips I just smiled. I was the only man who would have her. I picked up the pace. She was now screaming in pleasure.

"Harder please," She moaned. I obeyed. I wanted to truly make love. That would be a good 4-5 hours. I felt her orgasm build. Her walls clenched. She came screaming my name. I continued at the same speed. I knew I was close.  
>"Babe, I can't hold on much longer." I said as I picked up the pace, she moaned and bucked her hips her walls clenched and we screamed each other's names. We both collapsed. I rolled to her side. I kissed her and traced her mark as she came down as she did with Rose. I smiled. We had to get out of this room before round 2 started and they showed up in the middle of it.<p>

"Baby that was amazing. It was worth the wait." I said. She nodded smiling. She was still a little weak.

"Hey babe are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little bit." She said giggling.

"I'll have Rose fix some lunch, you want to take a quick shower?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile and nodded. We took a quick shower and got dressed. I hated to be so quick, but we had to dispose of the evidence. Rose had lunch ready for her. She heated up some lasagna and garlic bread. I sat her in my lap and she ate her lunch. She was finally mine forever. I went and took care of the bed she understood why. I walked back into the house. Bella was asleep on Rose's lap. She was running her fingers through her hair. I could see they had a bond with each other.

"Don't worry, you and Bella can have a weekend or 2 a month to yourself. I see how much you care about her and how much pleasure she brings you." I said. She looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Bella had been asleep for a good 3 hours. We had watched TV. It was about a half hour before they were due home. Bella woke up and we all changed, throwing the clothes in Em and Rose's room. We sat their innocently. Rose and I laughed loudly. We could hear them coming. As they got closer Bella busted up laughing.

"Why is Em singing the ABC's?" she asked. I just smiled. She shook her head. Em popped in the open door still singing, Edward told him to shut the fuck up. The house still wasn't aired all the way out. Alice shook her head laughing. Em scooped Rose up.

"I missed you." He told her smiling. He cradled her in his arms, his eyes lit up when he kissed her. He was in agreeance that it was mouthwatering. Venom was pooling in my mouth. I started singing the ABC's in my head. Edward just glared.

"Stay out of my head then." I told him chuckling.

He looked guilty and flowing with fear. He probably feared me, thinking I would kick his ass for claiming Alice. I just laughed. We all greeted each other. Edward looked guilty as fuck. I was enjoying this. Bella would officially be mine in a few short hours. Alice walked over to me she had a sad look on her face, but she was flowing with excitement. It worked.

"We need to talk Jazz" She said. I lightly traced my mark Bella gasp. Edward rushed over to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, We need to talk too though." He said with shame. I wonder how Bella is going to handle this. This should be interesting. We were running just far enough to be able to hear it.

"Thank you Alice, I owe you big time." I said smiling.

"Your welcome by the way. I want to see them. I didn't get to see them in the vision." She said.

"I'm sure she'll show you. You saw the reaction I got when I left" She nodded. "That was a light touch. When she bit Rose, she came instantly. It was hot." I whispered. She shook her head.

"I didn't need to know that." She said laughing. And, they began talking.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait. Have a wonderful week. I love reviews and feedback. If you have tome please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N—I don't own these characters. I am sorry for such the long wait. I got hooked to Vampire Diaries and will probably start another story to do with them. I have been writing though still. I hope you have a wonderful weekend and week. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Bella POV**

Jasper had to do that before he left. I wanted to fucking take him in the living room. He'd pay for that later. Edward just said we needed to talk after running over to make sure I was okay. I was just fine except I wanted to fuck Jazz senseless.  
>"Edward," Rose said looking irritated. I knew she wasn't. She was jumping for joy inside, she just didn't show it. I could feel her excitement. I gasp as she brushed her mark. Fuck me. I brushed her mark. She about jumped out of Emmett's lap and moaned with pleasure. Carlisle looked at her and laughed.<p>

"I'll be okay." I told her with a scared look. Bullshit I wasn't scared. I was jumping for joy. I didn't have to deal with an overprotective, controlling boyfriend. Hell, he wouldn't even open mouth kiss me. I was done, but I was going to put on a show. This will be fun. All my frustration can come out. He walked me upstairs and shut the door. Like they couldn't hear him. He must have lost some brain cells this weekend.

"I'll just get it out. Alice and I are mates. I've claimed her this weekend," He said. I was glowing but I looked pissed.

"You what." I yelled. They didn't have to have vampire hearing to hear it.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He was actually sympathetic. I felt bad now. Wait no I didn't.

"I have tried for months and it only takes her a weekend. Did you think about how Jazz would feel about this?" I asked yelling again. I was having fun with this. He tried to touch me.

"Don't fucking touch me." I said. I wanted to giggle. He apologized again. I heard the door slam. I slammed his door yelling I hate you and went down stairs. Rose cracked me up. She mouthed nice acting. I didn't stop acting. I wanted to start laughing. Carlisle shook his head. I'd find out later. I ran to Jazz and he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella I'm so sorry he did that." He said. He was acting too. Alice had it all planned out. I had tears streaming. Edward came downstairs pissed off. Jazz sat me in his lap. I was pretending to cry with my head in his shoulder.

"What," Is all I heard from Edward. He must have heard his thoughts. I don't want to know what he said. "When did you know?" He asked. Jazz dried my tears. I just smiled.

"You knew." He asked me pissed. I nodded my head.

"I've known for months. So has Alice. By the way, I am no virgin anymore. Rose is my first and damn it was fun. Who knew the ABC's could come in so handy." I said smiling. He figured it out.

"You slept with Rose?" he asked. Of all the questions he could asked he had to ask that one.

"Really Edward. I've had those thoughts for months. We just never had the chance to test out my feelings." Rose said.

"For months? How didn't I pick up on it?" He asked. I shrugged. I've felt the same way. It wasn't just her.

"Yeah we did. We came at least 20 times each." Rose said. I smiled.

"I got claimed this weekend too. But it wasn't just 1 person. It was 2. You want to see." I said. And showed him the tips of my bites. Jazz brushed his. I was hornier than hell right now as is Jazz just smiled. Emmett looked at me with curiosity. Edward had a look of shock. He didn't realize he claimed Alice first though.

"You're a whore." He said that got Jazz riled up. Carlisle stepped in.

"Edward, I know she did something very hurtful. But, that is no way to treat her. You claimed Alice this weekend. You did the same as she did to you." He said. Edward was fuming. Alice walked over to him. He was pissed at her. She still continued. He calmed down with her touch. He still couldn't believe what she did.

"Whatever, I don't care call me names. I deserve it, but you piss Jazz off enough. I won't be able to stop him. My touch can only do so much when he gets pissed. I am sorry you had to find out this way, but I don't regret what I did. I have been unhappy for months." I said. Alice gave me a reassuring nod. " We've been distant for months. You wouldn't even open mouth kiss me. You thought I was so breakable. I am not that breakable."

I walked over to Rose, planting a full on kiss. She deepened it. We fought for dominance. I was panting as she broke the kiss. That was enough with Carlisle and Esme around. I just was proving a point.

"Fuck me, that was hot." Em said. Jasper's eyes were black. I know why. Edward surprised me.

"Oh my god." Edward said in shock.

"What, I just proved I am not that breakable. Hell they bit me. I am still human. I am not a vampire. They didn't drain me and they said I tasted amazing." I said smiling. Carlisle looked at them with a look of seriously. He was still in shock. Jasper was trying not to laugh. I looked at him curiously.

"I showed him the ABC's. He said. Esme and Carlisle threw their hands in their face and shook their head. Rose and I just smiled. I held in my laughed. Alice looked like she rather liked it.

"Wow Alice lust." Jazz said. Rose and I giggled.

"I don't want to know if you and Jazz went behind my back. It hurts to know you and he would possibly do that. I won't leave I just wish this happened sooner." He said sadly. "So it's done, were over. We mutually agree then."

"I'm sorry Edward. I can tell your still shocked. Please explain." I said. I felt horrible for how it happened but I couldn't regret it. We found our mates.

"You lost your v card to Rose." He said . I nodded.

"Edward we both found our mates. We had to date to find them." I said. Edward looked at me with a sad look.

"Your right Bella, thank you. I will always hold a place in my heart for you. But I love Alice. I have been fighting it the whole time. I just never realized she was my mate." He said kissing Alice's forehead.

"You look happy Edward. I'm glad to see it. You were never this happy with me. I am very happy with Jazz. He makes me happy as Alice does you." I said. Edward smiled. I was happy to see it.

"Nice acting upstairs by the way." He said with a true smile.

"And you said I couldn't act." I said laughing. They all started laughing. Well it went better than I thought. He didn't leave and no one was turned into ash.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it wasn't more of a fight. He came to the conclusion that everything happens for a reason. It may be wrong but he got what he was looking for his whole existence and it was right in front of him. I love feedback. If you have time please write a review. Have a wonderful weekend and Enjoy your week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Sorry for being so late on an update. I have been having some problems with this story on where to go with it. I want to finish through her change. Hope you have a wonderful week.**

**Alice POV**

We made it back. Bella played it off as she was pissed. It took everything in Jazz, Rose and I not to laugh. Hell Bella had trouble not laughing. Edward and I were in our room.

"I still can't believe she lost her virginity to Rose." He said laughing. "How did I not know how Rose felt."  
>"They have for a while." I said giggling.<p>

"Do you think she'd show me her bites? I'm curious." He asked. I wasn't sure. She hadn't made a decision.

"I don't think she'd care. Let's go." I said giggling. We walked over to Jazz and Bella's new room. All I have to say is I'm glad I finally had a real release. At least Jazz had help.

"Come in," Jazz said curiously.

"Can we see your claiming marks?" Edward asked. She looked at Jazz and nodded.

"Sure. Straight and to the point. Em you want to see your girls bite?" She asked knowing he'd hear her. He was quickly at the door.

"Hell yeah. Can you show me how to do the ABC's too sometime?" He asked. Bella was laughing.

"Yes, I will," She said giggling. She pulled down her sweatpants enough to see them.

"Can I touch one?" I asked. She nodded. I walked over to trace them. They were warm meaning they were cold to her.

"There beautiful, how bad did they hurt?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It hurt but I felt a whole lot more pleasure than I did pain." She said happily looking at Jazz. Rose lightly brushed hers as she sat down beside her. Bella jumped and her eyes darkened. That's interesting.

"Woman," Bella said. "I warn you. I am not afraid of taking you now, if you and Jazz don't quit."

I laughed. Edward shook his head. "It's still hard to believe she lost her v-card to Rose."

"Rose quit thinking about being handcuffed to a stripper pole." Edward said laughing. Em looked at Rose and Bella smiling. Jazz and I just giggled. Jazz put his hand on Bella's hip. She gasp.

"Fuck Bella, did you really have to do that." Jazz asked.

"Yes I did. I can send a fuckton more lust. My abilities have been enhanced since you claimed me." She said smiling. Jazz was in for it. I laughed.

"Fuck 2 Empaths in the house. This should be interesting." Edward said laughing. Rose whimpered. Bella just smiled.

"Oh my," Em said with a smile.

"Do we need to leave you alone?" I asked laughing.

"No were fine." She said to Jazz and Rose as they whimpered. Bella was feisty. I like this Bella. "Let's go see Carlisle and Esme. I haven't seen them all weekend." Rose and Jazz looked desperate. Their eyes were pitch black. They were very much in need of some alone time, but Bella wasn't allowing it.

"Sounds great," Jazz said with a smile, before he could even move Bella had her comment.

"Don't you even dare." She said, I just knew he would try. She didn't let him. She started down stairs. They were sitting in the living room. "Hello Carlisle, Hello Esme."

They giggled as she smiled. They saw Rose and Jazz's eyes.

"What do you mean abilities, Bella? You have Empath powers?" Carlisle asked. She nodded smiling

"Basically." She said with a smirk. Esme laughed.

"Wow, watch out Jasper." Esme said. We just laughed.

"So they both really bit you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, this morning." She said smiling.

"They don't hurt?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I can only get a reaction form my claiming bite. Same as Rose." Jazz said smirking. Carlisle was hesitant. He wanted to ask a question.

"Can we see?" He asked. Bella smiled.

"Sure. Why not." She said laughing and she showed them.

"Wow, those are deep too. They are beautiful though. So you have each of Jazz and Rose's venom running through your veins." Carlisle said smiling. Bella nodded with a smile. "It makes me wonder why she isnt changing." Carlisle said curiously. They sucked the venom out but she still had a little in her it still could change her. Bella shrugged. That was an interesting question.

**A/N- I know its short. This is what I have so far. I am trying to figure out how I want it to go from now to the change. Have an amazing week and sorry for this chapter being so short.**


	11. Author Note

**A/N**

**I am still working on this story. Please bear with me. I will try to get a chapter out by Monday. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. I would also like to know what you as readers want to add to this story. As of right now it will be her changing. If you would like more to it please PM or review to give me your thoughts. I will try to work them in.**

**Laura**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I don't own these characters. **

**I am so sorry for the wait. We went on a spontaneous family vacation. I wasn't able to get that message to you. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for it being short. This is not the last chapter. The last chapter will be after her change and newborn stage. Hope you have a wonderful holiday.**

**Previously in Bonding time**

**Alice POV**

"What do you mean abilities, Bella? You have Empath powers?" Carlisle asked. She nodded smiling

"Basically." She said with a smirk. Esme laughed.

"Wow, watch out Jasper." Esme said. We just laughed.

"So they both really bit you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, this morning." She said smiling.

"They don't hurt?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I can only get a reaction form my claiming bite. Same as Rose." Jazz said smirking. Carlisle was hesitant. He wanted to ask a question.

"Can we see?" He asked. Bella smiled.

"Sure. Why not." She said laughing and she showed them.

"Wow, those are deep too. They are beautiful though. So you have each of Jazz and Rose's venom running through your veins." Carlisle said smiling. Bella nodded with a smile. "It makes me wonder why she isnt changing." Carlisle said curiously. They sucked the venom out but she still had a little in her it still could change her. Bella shrugged. That was an interesting question.

**Bella POV**

They did pose a good point.

"Her eyes darken to when they touch there's." Alice said. They both did it at the same time.

"Yes they do." Carlisle said laughing. I was wanting laid about now. I sent lust to both of them. They whimpered, I just smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you my dear are very special." Esme said smiling. "You two are in trouble, especially Jasper."

"Yes, they are." I said laughing.

"I love you baby." Jazz said hesitantly.

"I love you too." I said smirking.

"You aren't off the hook." Rose said laughing. Carlisle and Esme laughed and nodded. Em smirked. I don't know why. Rose smacked him in the back of the head for it. I laughed. That was Rose for you. He made a comment about it hurting. She just shrugged.

My weeks passed quickly. We decided to change me during the summer. It was the week before the change. Jazz proposed. We were getting married after the newborn stage. Dad had been killed in a shooting, a few months back. I wasn't in a huge hurry to get married. Mom hadn't talked to me since the funeral. She has it in my mind it my fault dad is dead. I didn't care if I talked to her again after our last conversation. It took everything in the Cullen family not to strangle her. Peter and Char were down. He offered to drain her after the fact. He would be able to find her. I to this day don't know how it was my fault he was killed in a shooting. I wanted to sale the house, but Jazz convinced me to keep it. It was one of the few things I had from my dad, plus it reminded me of the memories we had when I was there. In the end it was my childhood home in a way. I had pictures but seeing the place really helped with a lot of my closure.

**Flashback**

Carlisle called me from the hospital. He never called me from the hospital.

"Hello dad, what's up?" I asked.

"Sweetie we need you to come to the hospital. I need to talk to you," He said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervous.

"Bella, I need you to come here. Please bring Rose and Jazz if you would?" He said. He still wasn't telling me what was wrong.

"Okay, it's bad isn't it?" I asked almost in tears.  
>"Yeah, it's not good news sweetie." He said.<p>

"We'll be there soon. I love you dad." I said.

"Love you too sweetie." Carlisle said sadly.

Jazz and Rose came over. I was starting to tear up. It either had to do with mom or dad. Jazz pulled me into him.

"Whatever it is. We will get through it love. Don't worry." Rose said sadly. We got in the car and headed to the hospital. When we arrived, cop cars were there. I broke down.

"It's dad." I said flowing with tears.

"We will do all we can." Jazz said kissing my forehead. We made our way to Carlisle office. He pulled me into a hug.

"Bella your dad was involved in a shooting he was shot and lost a lot of blood. He is still alive. He doesn't have much longer. We already lost him once. We had a hard time bringing him back. I'm so sorry Bella. I did all I could. We removed the bullet even giving him infusions his blood supply is so low and it'll take days to get him back to normal. I don't know how he lived this long." Carlisle said sadly.

"I want to say goodbye." I said through tears. Rose stroked my hair and Jazz held me as Carlisle told me. We headed to the room. It was a horrible sight. Dad was lying their weak and not able to move. He had IV's and machines hooked up to him.

"Hey daddy." I said grabbing his hand. He squeezed my hand it took so much from him.

"I love you sweetie. Don't forget that. " He said with a half-smile.

"I love you too daddy. Fight it you're a fighter." I told him as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I cant. I've stayed to say goodbye to you. I'll be watching over you. I'll be at your wedding. You just won't be able to see me. Live you eternity to the fullest. I do know their secret. They will take care of you and they love you dearly. I love you sweetie. I love you all tell the others goodbye for me. They were like my children too. Thank you Carlisle and Esme." He said with his eyes starting to flutter shut.

"Daddy please fight it." I said almost yelling it. "I love you."  
>"I can't sweetie. I see the light. I love you too." He said as his eyes fluttered shut. Those were his last words. We still didn't know how he knew the truth about them being vampires. We all had tears in our eyes. Carlisle let me stay a few more minutes. We headed home.<p>

The funeral was 5 days later. Renee and Phil flew down. She blew up on me at the house with the Cullen's there.

"It's all your fault. He was worried about you getting married. He told me he was worried." She said. I was in tears.

"It's not my fault he was killed in a shooting. I was nowhere near the shooting. I didn't know until Carlisle called me. He was fine about the wedding. He was excited to walk me down the aisle. We were waiting to get married. We weren't getting married for another year or so. I wanted to wait till the summer after my first year of college. "I said practically yelling. I immediately broke down in Esme's arms.

"Renee as a mother. I don't know how you could blame her for this. She is grieving just like you. She lost her dad. I would never blame my children for anyone's death." Esme said pissed. I didn't know Esme could get mad.

"You're not her mother." Mom said snippy.

"Were not her parents. As a doctor I did everything I could for him. She is marrying our son. She is as much of a family member as the rest of my children." Carlisle said.

"Jasper is excited about the pension probably. He won't have to work." Mom said. Jazz was pissed.

"Honestly you have no fucking clue bitch. We have plenty of money. That isn't a problem considering we paid with cash for the mansion we own outside of town. It has 10 rooms along with 200 acres surrounding it. I don't care about the pension. Bella can do what she would like with it. She already has a truck in the garage for when hers breaks for good. It's got all the extras and lifted 2011 Ford Raptor. It's her wedding present from me. She knows she can start driving it whenever she wants. She was asked whether she wanted another truck or a car. She chose a truck. College is paid for. Both hers and mine. We have had a college fund set up long ago for each of us kids. Well let's just say the stock market rewarded us well. My college fund could easily pay for an ivy league school for 3 full degrees. No worries there. By the way the money I have is from investing and each of us kids could buy a mansion if we wanted too and have plenty left over." Jazz said pissed. He was holding onto me so he didn't go after her. I wouldn't have been mad. I was beyond pissed at her. Carlisle stepped in.

"All he said was true. We invested when we adopted. They each have trust funds and as they grew they were put into college funds. She is well taken care of. Either you can be civil or you can leave. We are here for her no matter what. I may not be her father but both Esme and I see her as one of our children. We will protect her. Even if it is from the words from her own mother. I understand you are hurting but there is no reason to take it out on her. She is hurting too." Carlisle told her. He was pissed at her action.

"Bitch leave." Peter said. I didn't have to be an empath to know how he was feeling. Hate and anger were radiating off him.

"Well, have fun with her. We're leaving. All the paperwork has been signed and I don't need to be here anymore. Have a nice life Bella." Mom said.

"Don't call my wife a bitch." Phil said pissed. Peter just smiled. It could have turned ugly.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase it. Bella's Bitch of a mom either needs to be nice or leave." Peter said. I about laughed. I was still crying.

"Thank you I like the way you rephrased it. Mom you know what. Don't contact me. You aren't invited to the wedding. You are doing what you do best leaving. You could never have a stable life until Phil. We were bouncing around you couldn't keep a stable job, I worked to help. So you saying Jazz is marrying me for the pension is outright ridiculous. Phil has money and you saw the potential in the beginning and then you fell in love. So don't even start on the money reasons. Goodbye mom. You have a nice life." I said through tears. Mom really hurt me.

"You don't need to be treated that way. I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries but I couldn't take it anymore of how you were being treated." Carlisle said.

"No, you didn't overstep any boundaries. Thank you. I needed it said." I told him giving him a hug.

"I'm not apologizing. She is a bitch." Peter said. I giggled.

"Your right she is. She may be my mother but I don't need her blaming me for something that wasn't my fault. You just were a tad bit more blunt than Carlisle. Just a little bit." I said with a smile.

"You're Welcome by the way." He said smiling.

We continued on with the gathering. I was happy to see her leave.

**End of Flashback**

"Love are you okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking back to the funeral." I said sadly.

"I know you miss him. We miss him too. He was a good person. He accepted us." She said as venom tears welled up in her eyes. We both needed a hug. Em was there.

"Do my girls need a hug?" He asked. Both making us smile. We nodded in agreeance. He gave us a bear hug. Jazz walked in, looking at us curiously. He just smiled.

"Don't squish Bella. She isn't a vampire yet." He said chuckling.

"I'm not. She just needed a bear hug." He said. It made us girls giggle. We were going shopping today. I would need some clothes for after the change. I supposedly would go through them quickly until I learned to control my strength. We headed out. Of course Alice insisted on getting me a ton of designer clothes. I didn't see the point they were going to get ruined. I didn't think I needed designer clothes anyways. She just said it would be fine. We ended up getting 100 or so shirts, pants, bras, and underwear. Jazz bought some lingerie, my god it was even skimpier than the other he got me after we officially were mates. We didn't have much left. He wasn't very patient at times and just ripped them off. The days past quickly we went to the beach for the last time as human. I wouldn't be able to go for a while. We took drives into the hills showing me other places to hunt, of course Carlisle was done with work and was staying home. It wasn't like it would take long to pack. We were heading up to Texas for the change to Peter and Chars. They were excited to have me there. The day had finally came. We had moved and it was time for my change. Last night Jazz and I made love and Esme cooked me my favorite lasagna from Grandma Swans recipe. I didn't need to eat after today. I'd need blood. I did look forward to my first hunt. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jazz.

"You ready baby?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am very ready." I said smiling. I laid down on the bed. Rose, Jazz and I were having a 3some for my change. I was excited. Rose started to kiss me as Jazz nibbled on my clit and played with my nipples. I was moaning. He entered me.

"My god baby girl you are tight." He said. I just smiled as Rose kissed me. He pumped slowly building up the speed. Soon he was emptying his seed into me and I came too we each screamed each other's name. Rose nibbled on my nipples and moved her way down to my clit. She licked and nibbled my clit. I came quickly as she plunged her fingers in. I screamed her name and Jazz's name. I felt a bite on my neck and wrists. That's when the pain started. It felt like I was burning. My god did it hurt.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Again I am sorry for the wait but I had a good excuse. I love feedback. Review if you have time. I hope it was worth the wait. Have a wonderful holiday and a safe new year if I don't get out anymore updates. I may go out of town again for a funeral next week just to forewarn you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This chapter is not the last chapter. I will include her first hunt and the first year as a newborn. I am contemplating on a sequel to this story or her adventures and struggles. I am not sure. I have so many more stories to keep up on I don't know if it will be right away. I also start school the 9****th**** so they will be farther in between than they have been if I do decide to do a sequel and for those reading other stories of mine. I will let you know, or if you have me on author alert that will work chapter was not written out at all it somewhat just flowed out onto the computer. Have a wonderful New Years. Be safe.**

**Previously in Bonding Time**

**Bella POV**

"Don't squish Bella. She isn't a vampire yet." He said chuckling.

"I'm not. She just needed a bear hug." He said. It made us girls giggle. We were going shopping today. I would need some clothes for after the change. I supposedly would go through them quickly until I learned to control my strength. We headed out. Of course Alice insisted on getting me a ton of designer clothes. I didn't see the point they were going to get ruined. I didn't think I needed designer clothes anyways. She just said it would be fine. We ended up getting 100 or so shirts, pants, bras, and underwear. Jazz bought some lingerie, my god it was even skimpier than the other he got me after we officially were mates. We didn't have much left. He wasn't very patient at times and just ripped them off. The days past quickly we went to the beach for the last time as human. I wouldn't be able to go for a while. We took drives into the hills showing me other places to hunt, of course Carlisle was done with work and was staying home. It wasn't like it would take long to pack. We were heading up to Texas for the change to Peter and Chars. They were excited to have me there. The day had finally came. We had moved and it was time for my change. Last night Jazz and I made love and Esme cooked me my favorite lasagna from Grandma Swans recipe. I didn't need to eat after today. I'd need blood. I did look forward to my first hunt. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jazz.

"You ready baby?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am very ready." I said smiling. I laid down on the bed. Rose, Jazz and I were having a 3some for my change. I was excited. Rose started to kiss me as Jazz nibbled on my clit and played with my nipples. I was moaning. He entered me.

"My god baby girl you are tight." He said. I just smiled as Rose kissed me. He pumped slowly building up the speed. Soon he was emptying his seed into me and I came too we each screamed each other's name. Rose nibbled on my nipples and moved her way down to my clit. She licked and nibbled my clit. I came quickly as she plunged her fingers in. I screamed her name and Jazz's name. I felt a bite on my neck and wrists. That's when the pain started. It felt like I was burning. My god did it hurt.

**Bella POV**

My transformation was beginning. Jazz was talking to me.

"Baby, I know it hurts. It will all end. I promise. I will take away as much of the pain as I can. I love you. Remember when we first met. It was your first day of school. You were in the cafeteria. You weren't scared of us. I knew you were my mate. You chose Edward over me. You knew I was with Alice though. You were so beautiful and will be even more beautiful after the transformation. "he said. I wanted to tell him I loved him too and I did feel like I wanted to get to know him more but since he was with Alice I didn't make a move. I felt the connection. I was happy when Alice told me I was his mate. It was a happy day. I felt like it was over 3 months into the relationship with Edward. We just had to buy time and well he wouldn't do anything but barely kiss me. I am thankful though because he brought me to my mate.

"Remember your dad. He was an amazing man. He loved you very much. He is looking down on you always. He liked me better than Edward. I could tell. He was leery of Edward although he would have never told you that. He always loved Alice. The damn pixie. She was like a daughter to him. He had so much love for our family. It was like I had never felt before. He was so accepting as were you. He never judged us. I still want to know how he knew our secret. We will never know." I missed my dad dearly. I loved him so much, we just had the chance to really connect again and have a father and daughter relationship. Mom kind of put a damper on that. She never kept me from him but she was apprehensive of letting me go. Until I met Edward I hated Forks. I didn't see any good in it. I wanted to get to know my dad more but I hated the town. I now see why he loved it so much. It was calm, quiet and peaceful. Everyone was so nice and friendly. You didn't find that in Phoenix, it was everyone for themselves. Most of the girls were stuck up and bitches. Here there are only a few and most of the girls are pretty nice. I wish I had gotten to know them better now. Oh well I can't change that now. I hated to lose my few friends. I had gained so much more. The Denali girls were awesome. I really like Tanya. She was so bitchy but so much like Rose. She didn't put up with Bullshit. I liked that about her. She could be sweet if she wanted. Alice got pissed when she would make a move on Edward. That was the only thing that bothered me about her. Not that I cared about Edward but the fact that she would try that with someone mated and she knew he was. Alice put a stop to it. Kate was so fun. It was hilarious when she zapped the boys for being dicks about us taking so long to get ready. It made me laugh they were running around the house trying to get away from her. I was having a giggling fit when she did it. Of course, Jazz didn't find it too funny. I did. Kate had the I don't give a shit attitude of what other people thought. It cracked me up. We were out and well we were dressed in skimpy clothes someone decided to comment. She didn't get mad. She smiled and told her what she thought of her outfit. Her exact words were Did you get dressed in the dark. Your make up looks like a clown and well your hair looks like a robins nest. I tried not to laugh. I know it was mean but telling us we looked like skanks really didn't add to the cause. We were going to a dance club. Of course it was 18 and over. I got a fake ID a long time ago. I did when I was with Edward, Alice helped me get it. When she'd stay behind on trips we'd go out and have fun. She knew Edward would kill her if he really knew what we did those weekends. Irina was so quiet. She didn't say much unless she had something to say. I didn't get to know her that well while she was in forks. I would like to get to know her better. Carmen and Eleazar were like another set of parents. They were more go with the flow and Eleazar found it interesting that Rose and I had the bond we did. He was amazed I hadn't turned with both of them biting me. That was still a mystery.

"I can't say much about your mom. I only met her the one time and well I didn't like her. I wanted to drain her as did Peter and Char. She needs to learn to be nice. I still think she's a bitch." I smiled a half smile. The pain was getting worse. It felt like fire in my veins. Peter did offer to drain her, it didn't surprise me he wanted to drain her. She was hurting me, not physically but emotionally. No one hurts his Bella as he put it. Peter was like a brother. He saw me like a sister. We bantered. It was so much fun. He always made a comment about Jazz being pussy whipped and well Char had my back. Her and I had so much fun. We always went shopping when she was at the house. We went to Seattle one trip. My god did we attract a lot of men. She's hot and of course not shy. She played it off as we were lovers. It made me laugh. The boys drooled as she grabbed my ass and kissed my cheek. . Jazz still doesn't know about the shopping trip. We ended up getting tons of lingerie, she said it was because I needed it for the wedding knowing Jazz they most likely would only be worn once and with my sexy body after I turned well he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me and they would most likely be ripped. The boys ogled her tits. What guy didn't, she had big tits and I can't say I didn't look and well I thought they were amazing. They were so full, I wish I had tits like that. It would be so much fun Jazz and Rose could have fun too. We found the bridesmaid dresses there. Dad thought they were gorgeous. He was truly excited about the wedding.

"Bella your doing so good. You haven't made a sound. I hope me taking the pain away is helping. We pumped as much venom in you as quickly as we could. I love you. Rose is here. You have been under for 6 hours. You are doing amazing. I will be downstairs taking away the pain. It kills me seeing you in pain knowing I caused it but it will all be worth it in the end. We will have forever."

Rose came in I heard her footsteps. "Hey love. I hope it isn't hurting too much. Mine hurt like a bitch. I am happy you have Jazz taking some of the pain away. I know it hurts still though. I love you." She squeezed my hand. It burned like a son of a bitch. I couldn't believe it had only been 6 hours. I had 3 days to burn. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart and charred by now. I wanted to tell her I loved her too.

"Remember when we finally got together. That was an amazing weekend. I still love the thing you did with the stripper pole. That wasn't nice to tease me. Jazz really has been a blessing about letting me have weekend trips with you. I love you dearly. Em laughed the first time I said we were going on a weekend trip. It was the one to cabin up on the Steen's. It was a long drive but it was so worth it. I loved spending the time together. I loved going on the hikes. As much as I love being intimate with you, and what a vixen you are I love spending time with you even more. Even the little things, like when the spider was on you and you were screaming about it and I pulled you into a kiss to calm you down. I saw the spider then. You giggled about it later. That fucking spider was huge. I may be a vampire but I still even now. I don't understand how you like snakes and not spiders it doesn't make any sense." I loved that trip. We had so much fun hiking. It was so beautiful, just being in the wilderness where we were miles away from human contact. Rose could hunt without any problem, and well we could be as loud as we wanted. She took me to the summit. She ran me up it so we got their faster. The hikes we took would have taken days at my speed, even the most experienced hiker would have had problems. That fucking spider was huge. We were in the cabin and I had just put on my shirt. I started freaking out when I saw it crawling up my shirt. I was scared too touch it. I didn't know what the fuck it was. I started screaming and Rose kissed me to calm me down. She finally saw the spider. She was freaked out too but knocked it off and stepped on it. I called her my hero for killing the spider. The boys had a hay day with it because even Rose was scared of a spider.

"Or when we went shopping and you had only picked out a few things and I wasn't having that. I wanted you to be spoiled so I picked out more. You didn't even know they were for you. You about killed me when I told them they were yours. You said you had enough clothes. My response, you can never have too many clothes especially with Alice being your sister in law. You will have more clothes than you will ever know what to do with. You giggled because you knew it was true. I love your giggle. It's such a beautiful sound. I love to hear you laugh. I know it has been rough losing your dad. It will get better. I had feelings for you shortly after you started dating Edward. I just held them in. I have never told you that. It never really came up. You knew I had feelings for you for a while though as you did me as I found out later. Who knew I could have made my move earlier than when I did. You make me happy. I never thought you'd go for it. I thought it may have just been a fling and you'd experiment but it has grown to more now. I look forward to the wedding. I'll miss you while you guys are gone on your honeymoon. It will be amazing though. Jazz and you will have a blast. He has a few special things planned. I am not going to tell you if you remember this. I know you want to wait to get married because of the newborn stage. I'll tell you now it may be a difficult road your first year. You may slip up, but don't ever think about being ashamed about it. It is hard to learn to control your bloodlust. It is still difficult for me at times. We all have our singers and well they are lucky if they get away alive. I have never met mine and hope not to." I had hoped I never met mine. I didn't like the idea of taking an innocent human life. I was happy that Peter and Char fed on criminals and scum to the earth. I don't think I could ever take a human life intentionally. I didn't want either of us to meet our singer. Like she said they rarely get away alive.

"Esme is making up the floor plans to your house and while you are gone on your honeymoon we are going to help build it. We are going to have the contractors build it. We don't know where we will be. Sam found out you were turned. He wasn't happy. He said we broke the treaty. Jake stepped in and got it settled and so did Billy, he said it would be Charlie's wish for you were to be turned to be with the one you love. He really did love you Bella. Your dad must have talked to Billy about it. It really surprised me that Billy would back us up, he has acted like he hated us all this time. Jake didn't want you to become a vampire but he does have your back. He still wouldn't want you killed even though you are his enemy now. He may come to visit if you would like. He just wants to see you but it is iffy and will be stopped if Sam finds out, so we aren't sure when he can come. Of course, Alice can't see because he is a wolf if he will be okay to come shortly after you wake up or what. It's like we go in blind with the wolves, but you know that." I was excited she was making plans for the house. She knew we wanted to live close to the family but not in the same house. We wanted our privacy. It would be a lot easier on Jazz too without having to deal with everyone's emotions. It can be overwhelming at times. I wasn't a quiet person either and well they wouldn't need vampire hearing to hear us in the house in Forks. I was excited to know where we were possibly going to live. I had graduated early. I didn't want to wait any longer for my forever but I did want my diploma and wanted to go to college. The only reason I was waiting was because I wanted to get married human and I wanted to wait until after I had experienced college and then dad would be happy I had waited and well I could be turned. I'd have more experiences as a human and well I'd get to go to a few college parties as human. I did like to have fun. Most people saw me as quiet and reserved, well that was only the side I showed most. Rose knew I liked to have fun and well I can't say I never got drunk on our weekend retreats. I only got stupid drunk a few times and didn't remember them. She laughed at my antics the next morning. I was pulled out of my thoughts with her squeezing my hand.

"How she doing?" I heard Jazz ask.

"Great." She said.

"Baby I need to hunt, Peter is going to come visit for a while. He may be an ass sometimes but he really does think of you as family." Rose said kissing my lips.

"Hey I am not an ass. I just like to tease her." He said laughing. "Hey baby girl, you are doing amazing. You haven't made a sound. Most people would be screaming bloody murder by now, well within the first few hours actually. You are such a strong woman. You have had so much to deal with in your short life as a human. When I found out Jazz's mate was human through my senses. I was amazed and knew you'd be a strong person and boy weren't you. You were so shy in the beginning meeting me but well once you warmed up to me well that was when the fun began. You had a mouth and boy did it make Edward cringe at times. When we first met you I knew you'd make a beautiful vampire and would do well in our world. You will have a lot of struggles in your life as a vampire. We all have had them. The hardest part is learning to deal with change in our world. Technology still gets to me sometimes. I think sometimes it would be so much easier if we went back to the basics. I know since you lost your dad you have had a hard struggle with it. Your dad accepted us and well I found out he knew our secret. Maybe he didn't know ours but he knew what we were. He was so kind to Char and I. He didn't seem to believe the story one bit, but he didn't question it." It was interesting meeting Peter and Char for the first time. It was the first time that I met human drinkers that wasn't out to kill me. I had dealt with Victoria. She was still out there. We would run into her one day. Maybe she had been killed already by the wolves. I knew she was after me when we left. That wasn't a deciding factor of being turned. They welcomed me with open arms. I was shy at first well until he kept picking on me and then I opened up. I did have the mouth of a sailor and boy did it make Edward cringe. My dad loved Peter and Char, I did notice he really didn't believe them but he didn't say anything which was weird. I didn't understand until when he said he knew their secret and I then figured it out. He didn't want to make them uncomfortable, he knew I was safe and they wouldn't hurt me. He was always good at reading people. He was always surprising me with his observations. He saw how controlling Edward was and questioned me on it, then with Jazz he was so happy that I was with him. I knew he like Jazz better than Edward. Jazz never tried to control me. I knew I would have a lot of struggles as a vampire. I didn't know how I would handle the world changing. It had changed so much in such a short time. That would be difficult, and when you didn't grow up with cell phones and technology I could see his point.

"Baby girl when I saw you with Rose, it was beautiful. You two are so in sync with each other. I am glad you two are so close. She is going to have a hard time with you being gone on your honeymoon. She may not show it so much but she is truly in love with you. I know you know that but I just wanted to make sure you knew that I saw it. I see the way you two look at each other. I love to see it. You have made her so happy we all can see it. I look forward to you being my sister in law." I knew Rose truly did love me and the way we looked at each other it was like no one else existed at times when we were alone. She made me very happy. Fuck me the burning was getting worse. How much longer now. I was only through one day and I don't know how long. I hoped it would be over soon I wanted to scream but I didn't. I didn't want to worry Jazz and well it was burning like a motherfucker but I could tell he was taking it away, actually a lot of it away. It killed me to know he was in pain too. He had already been through this once.

"Baby girl, I need to hunt, I'll be quick. I want to be here when you wake. I'll take out a few for you. I don't know what diet you will take to, probably the animal diet but my offer still stands if you want to hunt scum of the earth we'd love to help you hunt. I'm sure Jazz would enjoy watching. Watching a mate hunt is very sexual thing to the male. I love watching Char hunt. That is why most of our hunting trips are so long. Sorry if that was TMI, but to forewarn you Jazz will probably want to ravish you shortly after your first hunt. Don't say I didn't tell you so. Also. I know you have never seen him in major mode and I guess I should tell you now he will never hurt you but he will fiercely protective of you. He loves you dearly and well he won't let anything happen to you if he can't prevent it. You have a lot of people on your side with multiple gifts you are well covered. Carlisle wants to see you. Stay strong sweetie, you are doing great."

"She's quiet." Carlisle said "I'm amazed. Neither Edward or Esme were quiet. It was almost deafening at times. It hurts a lot but I haven't heard a peep out of her. I came to check on her and visit."

"She is quiet, I have never seen it before through all the transformations none of them were quiet. She seems to be doing fine." Peter said kissing my hand as he left. "You are through the first day and starting the second day about a few hours into it."

"Hey sweetie. I hope it isn't hurting too much. I can see you are taking it well. You have changed my family so much. In a good way of course. As human you made us feel human again. You made us feel so loved and accepted. I am proud to call you my daughter. You will always be a daughter to me, never just a daughter in law. You are like one of my own children. You have made Jazz so happy. I know it hurt Edward in the beginning but I can honestly say he is so much happier now. I was surprised to hear about Rose and you though. That was a shock. I was also surprised to hear about the fact that Jazz was going to the house that weekend early for you. I knew he felt something for you and probably buying time. I was right. You both were. I saw it wasn't working with you and Edward. That was why I was so accepting of it. You two weren't meant for each other but you had to find each other for you two to realize it. I had an inkling that it would happen eventually or when you were turned when your mating senses would be in full swing. I am glad it came out before this because it could have been bad if it didn't. You brought my family so much more joy than you will ever know." It was hurting. I wouldn't let them know that. They were doing what they thought would help me and it was helping. It still hurt like a son of a bitch. I was doing okay. It helped that they were coming in and talking to me. I could focus on their voice to dull the pain. It did help. I never once judged them. I always felt at home with them sometimes more than at my dad's house. They felt like family when I first met them. When I first met them it was weird. Jazz wanted to eat me though. Alice was weird. Rosalie wasn't too keen on a human in her home. Em well was Em and was excited about us. Carlisle was right. We were buying our time when it was right to make the move. We had been secretly meeting and eventually I talked to Edward and told him the whole story. It hurt him but he understood. He never once made a move to insinuate anything sexual and well I was hormonal. That didn't help the situation with Jazz. I had a lot of pent up frustration and well Jazz didn't mind. I knew he probably saw it. Edward and I were more distant with each other. He didn't yell about it and took my side when it all came out about Jazz. He did agree that we needed to find each other in order to meet our mates even though his was right in front of him for how many years. Sometimes I swear that boy is clueless.

"My daughter, when we first met you, we were blown away by you. You didn't flinch, even at Alice's comment about Jazz not hurting you. We were sure she had scared you away. Most humans would be running out of the room at that point but you didn't you just smiled with a worried look on your face. It took a while for Rose to warm up to you and now look at you two, you two are barely separable at time. I have seen a change in her. I knew she had experimented only through accidently hearing but I am glad you two can share that with each other. She seems so much more happy and she is so much more pleasant. You broke down her walls. I know you notice the difference." I was almost scared away at first meeting them, but I decided that I wanted to get to know them even though Rose really wasn't too keen on me being around them. It did take a month or so for her to warm up to me. After that, we got along just fine. She did seem happier and more pleasant. She didn't shut everyone out and bitchy to everyone she met. He was right I did notice a difference.

"Sweetie you are about 12 hours in on your second day. Em wants to visit. Jazz will be up later. He wants all of us to get time in with you. He loves you and would love to be here every waking minute but he wants us to tell you stories to carry on with you after you are turned in case you lose some human memories through this. I love you my daughter. It's very difficult for him to be away from you during this" I knew it was hard on him and I completely understood. We had discussed that I wanted some time with each of them during my transformation. Carlisle kissed my hand and Em grabbed my hand. I was starting to be able to tell the difference on touch. Em's hands were rough but smooth and gentle at the same time. My vampire senses were starting to develop.

"Hey sis. I hope you are doing okay. I know you haven't made a peep of a noise but I know you are holding it in. I know you well enough you aren't going to show your weakness. You are pretty strong to be able to be quiet during this. I screamed like a banshee. I didn't know what was happening. It burned like a son of a bitch and well I let them know how I felt during my change. It may be different for you because you already know about it and what to expect. Your blood is the only human blood Rose has tasted. I was very proud of her for turning you. It took a lot from her and Jazz both not to take anymore. Rose especially because human blood is like sweet nectar to us and well not tasting it before it is difficult to stop. I am very proud of you too. You are going to be my sister and not a sister in law. They have a bad rep. You are family as far as I'm concerned. Do I think it's hot that you have your retreats on the weekends. Hell yeah I do. I know that is really not a brotherly thing to say but I am a man. I find it hot okay. Hopefully you don't remember that part." He was silent for a while. He did know me well I wouldn't show my weakness unless I had to and it got too bad and by now the burning was threatening to make me scream bloody murder. I was proud of Rose. It kind of made me proud the only blood she tasted was from turning me. I know it wasn't as hard on Jazz considering he had been on the human diet for years. Well what Em said wasn't sisterly at all but hell I didn't care. He could join at times if he wanted we just never told him that. Jazz didn't mind. We had a 3some once or twice. Em was fine with that. He actually encouraged it. He knew it was difficult for Jazz to be away so he encouraged Rose to join a few times. I'd repay him the favor for that. I know he wanted to join on a few occasions but didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Jazz and I had discussed it prior to our 3some about Em being involved with Rose and I he really didn't care. He did but Em was letting Rose join and Em had the right to join too as long as I was comfortable. I would remember that part. I'd remind him too. It made me want to laugh.

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt a bear. They are fun to play with. Everyone says I like to play with my food, and it is true but it is so much more fun making them angry and fighting with them. That is why it takes so much longer for me to hunt. I like to make them angry and well I think part of me wants to take out my revenge on the bears because one was the cause of my death. I am happy I was turned but still a damn bear when I was hunting to help put food on the table for my family. Seriously, I had hunted before and I was an experienced hunter. It was bullshit. I was pissed so the first time I hunted I killed a bear. It also became my favorite. I love the taste. Their blood is so tangy and sweet. I love it. Sorry I got carried away." I looked forward to Em teaching me to hunt bears. He wanted to before I was turned. My mouth was starting to water. Blood sounded good. Great, I already wanted to hunt and I am not even done turning. I still laughed about his reaction when he was first turned and they told him how he died. He flipped "A bear really. Did the damn thing die?" He said. That always made me laugh. He told me about his first hunt shortly before I was turned in the weeks before. I knew he was killed by a bear but I didn't know the details. I didn't ask. It was private and I wasn't going to push. He must have always liked to play with his food even as human or well he just liked them angry, one or the other.

"Sis, Jazz wants to come in and see you. I will see you when you wake up. You are starting to be able to tell the differences. Sorry if the blood comment got to you. You can kick my ass for that later." He said laughing. I wouldn't. I would let him know I did feel bloodlust though through transformation.

"Hey darling, I know it is still hurting a lot but I wanted to tell you I love you and that you have only a few more hours and you are through you 2nd day. You are doing so well. Esme wants to see you. I love you." He said kissing my lips as Rose did before she left. I wanted so badly to say I love you too but I was afraid I'd scream it rather that say it an then all my hard work would be lost and I would be screaming like a banshee.

"Hey sweetie. I am so happy you are finally going to be turned. Jazz and Peter are excited to train you and well it's hilarious. You will be the most trained newborn anyone has seen. You will have great teachers. I remember when you first met the family. Carlisle and I were both scared you were scared off, but you weren't. You really didn't even seem afraid. I loved how happy and accepting you were. We loved to cook for you. I see you as my own daughter. We all saw you as family from the beginning. Well maybe not Rose but now you two are inseparable. When James was after you, I was so scared. I was afraid we would lose you when we found you in the Ballet studio. That was when I realized you and Jazz were mates. He was so fierce and was so adamant about killing him. He was so scared for you. He was so defensive of you. He almost sucked the venom out himself if Edward wasn't going to. I know you didn't hear him because at vampire speed you couldn't hear him but he said that he would do it Edward didn't have enough control. He didn't want you turned under those circumstances. He was with you in the hospital when Edward wasn't. Edward knew he was there but didn't know why. Jazz loved you and wanted to make sure no one else came after you. He also calmed your parents down too. Your mom was hysterical. He about had to knock her out a few times. She was pissed at Edward. Jazz could sense it. He kind of protected Edward from the wrath of your mother. I'm sorry you had a falling out with her, I am just glad you had us during the time of your loss. I know it hurt you but you don't deserved to be treated the way you were. I have never been so angry with a person as I was with her the day of the funeral. I look forward to our eternity with you. You bring so much to the family." Peter and Jazz were excited to train me that was all they could talk about before I was turned. I just laughed at them. I had never seen Peter so excited. He said I'd be a great fighter, well I had to be to be the majors mate. I would never judge anyone. I was taught that as a young child not to judge, we all had our reasons for our actions, I still didn't like stuck up bitches though. There is no excuse. I didn't realize that they knew already that we were mates. I now realize the look in his eye when he showed up, it was the look of concern and he was scared that I would die or be turned. I now know he wouldn't have let that happen. Even being his mate he still wanted me to have that choice. I would have been fine with either of the options. I did see a white light. I was on the verge of death. I had escaped it only because Carlisle finally convinced Edward to stop draining my blood and the venom was out. By that time I needed to be hospitalized and now the bite from James was covered by either Rose or Jazz not sure which. I'd find out later. I really wasn't in the condition to ask a question without screaming. The pain was now in my legs well all over but it was the most painful in my legs. My muscles were literally burning. It was starting to slow down with spreading of the pain. It was almost all the way through my body. It was getting bad. I still didn't like the fact that Jazz was in pain as well. It was helping but I really didn't know how bad he was since I was in so much pain. It had to be excruciating. He didn't need to go through it again he had been through it once. I didn't know he was in the hospital. I now realize the fact that I was pretty much pain free most of the time. I thought it was the morphine, I know better than that now. I knew he was never far though. She did get angry at my mom. I had never known she could get so mad. I swear she wanted to drain her. Well all of them wanted to drain her. Phil was so pussy whipped it wasn't even funny and he didn't stand a chance to any of them including Esme. I was happy she said something. I really wasn't able to say much. It was hard for me to say anything. I had just lost my dad and well my mom was being the biggest bitch I knew. I knew a lot of them. In phoenix I never fit in and well the popular girls were bitches to me and even them combined they were never that big of a bitch. Mom topped them and it's pretty hard to do because girls are mean. She was pissed at Edward. I knew that. Jazz was nice though and waited for me. It didn't surprise me he had to knock mom out a few times. She could be an over dramatic person. Yeah, I almost died but I was going to be fine no need to panic. I had Carlisle and well if I took a turn for the worse I could have always been turned. I looked forward to eternity with the Cullen's and the other covens.

"Baby girl you are less than a day away. You are almost done. I love you sweetie. You were my daughter when you first met us and will forever be my daughter. You are doing so well. We are all so proud of you. Carlisle was concerned about you because you are so quiet. You are an amazing girl and well your features are really starting to show. You are even more beautiful now than you were before. You will rival Rose in the beauty department. I know you both love each other. I am very happy that she makes you happy. I sometimes think she is a succubus but she isn't and it has been confirmed by Eleazar. I still wonder though. You make her very happy. She has so much light in her eyes since the weekend you two got together. Jazz really understands. He loves that you are so special to her too." I was happy it would all be over with shortly and then I would be a vampire. I think I looked forward to the fact of being as indestructible as possible with the exception of fire. I was happy my transformation was starting to show in my body. I felt like I was still on fire. God did it hurt. I would always think Rose was beautiful and thought that from the very beginning. I was in awe of her beauty and hoped I could be as beautiful as her. She did make me happy. I had wanted to experiment long before we actually did. Jazz really did understand the love we had for each other. He saw it the day he showed up that weekend. He was a little surprised of the love we had for each other.

"Bells, Alice is here and wants to visit. I love you sweetie. You are almost done. You are doing so well, I know we all told you that but it is the truth. We are all so proud of you. Peter is still in awe that you haven't made a peep." I was happy it was almost over. It was almost all the way through my legs and into my feet. That fucking hurt. I had never felt so much pain in my life. I hoped I never felt it ever again.

"Hey Bells. I am glad it is the time to have you turned. I know it hurts I can see it is taking a toll on you even though you are hiding it. I knew when I had the vision about you. I knew you were Jazz's mate I just knew I couldn't say anything until the time was right. I had to hide it from Edward. He really did love you. It did hurt him for you to leave him but he also realized that you weren't his mate and he did love me from day one but knew I was with Jazz and didn't feel the mating pull or he did but didn't recognize it. He wanted to see Jazz happy too. I am happy to have my mate also. I thank you for that. I was hoping you'd go for Jazz when we first met you honestly, but you went for Edward. I know you didn't want to make a move on a man in a relationship. That was noble. I saw you eyeing him. He is pretty hot." I did eye him. I wanted to get to know him more, but I knew I did care about him after we got to know each other and then that was when Alice dropped the ball that we were mates and needed to buy time. I could tell she really did love Jazz. Her being Edwards mate all made sense. It was always Edward the one who went on the shopping trips and off to Paris for fashion show. It was never Jazz and being mates they would have been in a world of hurt being away from each other for so long and so far. I don't understand why he didn't understand that. After he mated with Alice they had a rough patch. She did lie to him and it was hurtful but he got over it. In the end he did understand that she needed to do that in order for it to all work out. She wasn't meaning to hurt him intentionally. She had to wait for the right time. I was glad for after so long she finally had her mate. I was so happy to find out that he was her mate. I didn't want to leave him and him not have anyone to turn to. He did have the family but it was still hard seeing it every day with Jazz. I understood his pain. It was weird for her to say she was hoping that I would go for her man at the time. I wasn't that type of girl. She knew I was faking it not hurting. I didn't want to yell and scream. That would hurt Jazz even more for the fact that he was taking away the pain and well it wasn't enough. He would have felt like he was failing me when he wasn't. He was really hard on himself at times. He may think he is a bad ass but he really is a softy on the inside. That is just for when I need protecting or when someone hurts me.

"Sweetie, you are turning into a beautiful vampire. Your features are really starting to show. Your legs are getting longer. Your face is more defined and your hair has grown about a quarter of an inch. I bet your hearing is getting better too. I know it is getting worse for the pain. That means it is almost over. I promise you only have about 12 hours left. You have done well. You can scream. We all know the pain. It is okay. Let it out if you need to, but I know you won't. You are staying strong for Jazz. He knows it is painful. He will be fine if you show some emotions during this." I was happy you could see the difference even more now. Only 12 more hours, easy for her to say. She wasn't the one fucking burning up inside. Yes I know she went through it but it hurt like a bitch and I wasn't going to say a word, she was right. I was staying strong. He did know how painful it was he was taking away her pain. I didn't want to show any emotions. I didn't want to show how much it really hurt me. It would have only made the others feel bad even though they knew what it was like. The pain was starting to move back up my legs slowly, and when I say slowly very fucking slowly like someone was burning me in the same spot for what felt like hours when most likely it was only minutes. It fucking sucked. So I was looking at it negatively. I didn't care at the moment. I was in pain and had been for 2 days. The threesome was fun though. I had to admit that.

"You forgot about her boobs. They are looking amazing. They will be so much fun for Jazz and Rose to play with." Char said with a smile. I didn't have to see her to see it.

"Well Peter and Char are back, and Char wants to visit with you for a while. She has been waiting patiently. She is excited about your features. She is right though. I wasn't going to say that. They are about a size bigger." Alice said laughing. "Mine didn't grow when I was turned obviously or I had nothing before I was turned." I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I giggled on the inside. I was surprised I managed it through all the pain. I could tell She was excited about my boobs. Well she always thought I had nice boobs before. I can only imagine what she thought of them now. I made me amused. I knew Alice would never say anything about my boobs if she didn't have to.

"Hey sugar. You are about 8 hours out of being turned into a spectacularly beautiful vampire. You are even hotter than before. Sorry, I just find you hot. They are lucky to have you. I have always wanted to find a girl to join us of your beauty. I have never found one. Anyways I remember the first time we met. You were dressed in a short dress, no doubt Alice picked out. You looked amazing. Jazz could hardly keep his hands off you, even if it was just little things. It surprised me that Edward didn't catch on. Well the look he gave you it gave it all away. Peter wanted so bad to just tell you but he knew he couldn't. He so badly wanted to just push you two together and say just kiss each other already. It made me laugh so hard. He told us that when we were on a hunt. He was so frustrated about it. You make him very happy. The pixie is happy too. You both got your mates." Char did love my body. That was evident. I knew they would have others join and I'm sure they had separate times they'd find another person to play with. It was true. I saw the look Jazz gave me that night. I knew it was more than well you have something on your dress or you have a tangle in your hair. I remember now that Alice had a smirk on her face when he did it. It did surprise me Edward didn't hear his thoughts and picked up on it. Peter did look frustrated and looked at Jazz smirking. I wanted to find out what that was about. I didn't know at the time I do now, after 5 months. Alice and I were both happy that was true. We had our mates, we may have swapped but well Jazz was well worth it. On occasion Alice would say something about Jazz. It didn't bother me anymore. I knew he was mine and Edward was hers.

"Bells you are so close to being a vampire. I am so proud of you. I know it was a hard decision for you to turn early but Jazz is so happy about the idea. I know you had dreams and goals but I know you also wanted forever. You have forever to do those goals plus a whole lot more. My favorite trip we took, it was about 60 years after we left Maria, Peter and I went and climbed Mount Everest and also went to South America. We had so much fun. You will enjoy the traveling portion of it. Most of us have very few places we haven't traveled. That does work to your advantage. We know the little areas humans can't get to. I've sat on top of the Eiffel tower. It was amazing to see all the lights of Paris. Jazz wants to travel with you so much. He is so excited. Rose will miss you dearly. I'm sure you guys will go together on most trips. Jazz had planned on it. It kills both of you being away from each other. You two have a very unique bond. I can't explain it. I probably will never run across a bond like that ever again. It is unique as you are." I was happy I was almost done burning. It was like I was being roasted, I just didn't smell burning flesh. That was all. They all were proud of me. It was a hard decision to turn early at first but I didn't want to wait any longer. I was only going to school to appease dad. He didn't want me rushing into marriage. I was excited to travel. I did know it would be a while before I could travel long distances and with humans until my bloodlust was under control. One of the places I did want to see was the statue of liberty and Eiffel tower. Alice I'm sure wouldn't mind having an all-girls trip to Paris or one where the boys went off on their own. The Eiffel tower would be on the list along with Shopping and fashion shows and tours so we could play tourists. She would spend way too much money as usual. We would have suitcases of new couture clothes. I was excited he wanted to travel as much as I did. We had talked about the places we wanted to travel. He had never been to New York. That surprised me. I wanted to go to LA too, but I didn't know how that would work with the whole sunlight thing and us sparkling like disco balls. We'd only be able to go at night to see the sights. We would have to find a cloudy time. It wasn't too cloudy in LA. I was excited to see the things the humans wouldn't be able to go to.

"You are only about 6 hours out. See you soon. I love you sweetie. Edward is here. He has a few things to say." She said with a smile that I didn't have to see.

"Hey Bells. I know you knew I never want you turned, partially it was because of the pain and second of all I didn't want you to be in so much danger. I know Jazz will protect you and I know I couldn't have done that as well as he can. He will train you to protect yourself. He will always protect you. He loves you with all the love he can give. He has a lot to give. I will cherish the moments we had. I am happy I finally found my mate. It took a while for me to realize when you said we had to meet each other for us to find our mates. I always had a bond with Alice that I could never explain. I did love you but deep down I was in love with Alice. I just never let it be known. I never made my move because she was with Jazz. I was going to propose making it special for you but deep down it didn't feel right. I'm sorry you are finding this out now. It should have been discussed earlier. I know that. I just was afraid to tell you and you and Jazz would leave. That was not what I wanted. We are a family and I now see you like a little sister and all along I think that was why I never pushed sex. It did hurt me to know that you and Jazz were going behind my back. I wanted to rip him apart for that one but honestly I knew you'd hate me if I did. I'd lose any chance to even be friends. I didn't want to lose that. You are a part of the family and I didn't want the family to be ripped apart. I plan on proposing. I know telling you this she will be able to hear it because she already knows, I just haven't decided on how. I keep changing my mind. It makes me laugh at how frustrated it is to her to not know. I want it to be a surprise. I love her with all my heart. I now know the love I had for you was love but not true love." I knew he never wanted me changed. I knew his reasons too, Jazz can protect me better than he could have. I am not the type of person to be told what to do and he finally realized that. I knew he did love me. It was hard not to see it after the break up after he finally cooled down, but now when he looks at me its only in a sister way. He finally realized I was right. Woman are always right. I knew he did love Alice. I didn't know how I knew but I knew their relationship was not just a brother relationship. They were too close to be in brother and sister relationship. He was noble as I was up until a certain point. He didn't make a move on her until the time was right. I wouldn't have been able to say yes if he did propose. I had fallen out of love and well the cat would have been out of the bag that I loved Jazz at that point. I would have had to tell him. I never intended to hurt him but I knew it would be inevitable no matter which way we went about it. It didn't hurt my feelings that he didn't love me deep down and was in love with Alice. You can love 2 people at once. Jazz and I wouldn't have left. If we found out we probably would have been fine and well the whole mates issue would have gone smoother. I now kind of wish he had told us. It made sense if he wasn't in love with me that he didn't push sex, that is not how he was raised, you waited until marriage.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I 'm sorry if anything I said hurt you or Jazz. For the longest time it was hard to get over you. I know you knew. I enjoyed the time we had together. You are looking more beautiful by the minute you were always beautiful to me and always will be but you are my sister now. You will be my sister in law. Jazz is stoked and well he has been waiting a long time for that. He can hardly wait to see Peter walk you down the aisle. We all love you and I was trying to shield you from the pain. I always took away your decisions and was controlling. Alice is helping me with that. She may be small but she can put me in my place if I am being an ass." He said laughing. Alice could I knew that. She could be an evil pixie. He did hurt me when he said he wished I was dead, I had to hold Jazz back for that comment and well they didn't speak for a week or so. I was glad he was over me. He needed his closure and I hope this gave it to him. I was entering a new chapter of my life as a vampire with my mate Jazz and the Cullen and Whitlock family. I looked forward to it. I looked forward to Peter walking me down the Aisle. Carlisle would be marrying us. All of them would be involved in the wedding. Kate, Tanya and Irina were all involved too. Char was a bridesmaid as well. Peter was Jazz's best man. I looked forward to the wedding. It would be small. Everyone would think I was dead at that point so I really wouldn't have any friends to invite. I would always have my family and that was all I needed.

"Bells, you only have a few hours left. Alice says only about an hour actually. It will get worse. Jazz is with you. I will see you when you wake." He said. I felt Jazz grab my hand and kiss my lips.

"It was torture not being up here with you. I am happy they got to spend the time with you. Hopefully you will remember it. They loved the time they spent with you, it seems to help you retain your memory if people talk to you during your change. It was a technique I discovered sadly in the newborn Army. It helped them remember who they were. I just kept repeating their name and what they were to do. This was completely different but it still had the same dynamics. I am glad Edward made his peace. He feels so much more at rest like he can completely move on. He does still love you but he does love Alice with all he has. I love you the same way. You are my world. You will always be my world. Everyone kept talking about the wedding. I am excited and Rose was right. I do have some special things planned and I am not going to tell you. Char really likes your body. Peter well you know Peter. Peter doesn't hold his opinion. Well he thinks you are fine and well you know that the offer still stands. I prefer you don't but I won't stop you either. I won't be mad I promise. I love you sweetie." The burning was getting worse and was working it's way to my heart. Fuck me I couldn't even think straight now. I tried focusing and well it wasn't working. I was about to scream and well I finally did.

"God Damnit, Motherfucker that fucking hurts." I screamed. Jazz was trying to take away most of the pain. It wasn't working.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm trying to take away as much pain as I can stand. I am about wore out from the past 3 days. I'll do my best darling. At least you can form words most just scream." He said sadly. I hated that he was sad. It wasn't his fault and well 3 days of pain when you already went through it can't be fun. I know he was doing it to help me. "You only have minutes left." Well minutes passed and the pain moved only into my heart. I heard thump thump and well all the fire that was spread throughout my body was only in my heart and it hurt like a son of a bitch. How much fucking longer can it take? I was ready for it to be over. The pain finally subsided and my heart beat it's last beat and I opened my eyes. Everything was so much brighter. I could hear the soft sounds of the road and the animals moving.

"Thank god it's over. The last part hurt like a bitch." I said. They laughed.

"Welcome to the other side sugar." Peter said.  
>"Hey baby." Jazz said laughing. "I am glad it's over too. I couldn't stand you being in pain. You did quite well with only screaming once. It's all over. That's the worst part."<p>

"You ready to hunt?" Carlisle asked. "Jazz is all excited to take you hunting. "

"Actually I'm okay. I just want to relax for a few minutes and possibly get I get back I do have few smart ass comments. I remember every conversation and didn't lose my human memories." I said laughing. Jazz grabbed my hand and I was up. I liked this whole vampire speed. I swung my legs around. I was dressed in jeans and a beautiful top. No doubt Alice picked the outfit. "Anyways. How in the hell am I not going to ruin a silk shirt out hunting."

"I wanted you to look nice and you do. It doesn't matter if it gets ruined. You have a full wardrobe of them." Alice said. I giggled and jumped off the bed with amazing grace I never had before. Emmett couldn't laugh at me anymore. I had heels on too now realizing it. I looked at Alice and she just smiled. I laughed. That little pixie. Jazz was thrown across the room. They looked at me funny.  
>"Oops sorry. I guess that is my shield." I said smiling sweetly. Jazz got up looking at me shaking his head.<p>

"Well we know she is a physical shield too along with an empath." He said laughing. I focused as much as I could it was all so distracting with all the pretty colors and grains in the wood. The Cullen's hair was amazing to look at. I could see all the colors that they had. I never knew Rose had red in her hair.

"Bella sweetie. Come back please." Carlisle said laughing. "A little distracted."

"Yeah, everyone's hair is so pretty." I said. They laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't give her any drugs to help her through?" Emmett asked laughing.

"No, we didn't. That was an afterthought." Carlisle said laughing. The golden eyes had small specks of red. They were really pretty. I looked at Jazz and saw him staring back with a smirk.

"Darling, I know you are distracted a little bit. Are you ready to hunt?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go. It's really not a bad burning at all it's very minimal." I said. They looked at me funny. Peter smiled.

"Bella you are amazing. I don't know how your throat isn't burning." Peter said. "She'll be through the newborn stage quicker than you think Jazz."

"I can see that. I don't mind that." He said kissing me. Well I deepened it. boy did I feel his lust. I wanted to take him right there. Definitely amplified emotions.

"And the fun begins. Go hunt. You two can play out there." Peter said laughing. We jumped out the window, which I was against at first. I was afraid well after I jumped it was like I was on a ride and I landed quite gracefully. I smiled.

"What are we eating today baby?"

**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter. I will have another chapter and possibly a second chapter. I am not sure yet. I wanted to add the hunting trip but this chapter was pretty long. I hope you enjoyed all the back story in it. I know I didn't share much of it before now. It all just kind of flowed out and well I like how it turned out. Have a wonderful new year's. I love reviews. If you have time please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This is the last chapter for this story I do plan to do a sequel eventually when I have more time to write on it. I love this story and very happy how it turned out. Have a wonderful week.**

**Previously **

"Thank god it's over. The last part hurt like a bitch." I said. They laughed.

"Welcome to the other side sugar." Peter said.  
>"Hey baby." Jazz said laughing. "I am glad it's over too. I couldn't stand you being in pain. You did quite well with only screaming once. It's all over. That's the worst part."<p>

"You ready to hunt?" Carlisle asked. "Jazz is all excited to take you hunting. "

"Actually I'm okay. I just want to relax for a few minutes and possibly get up. When I get back I do have few smart ass comments. I remember every conversation and didn't lose my human memories." I said laughing. Jazz grabbed my hand and I was up. I liked this whole vampire speed. I swung my legs around. I was dressed in jeans and a beautiful top. No doubt Alice picked the outfit. "Anyways. How in the hell am I not going to ruin a silk shirt out hunting."

"I wanted you to look nice and you do. It doesn't matter if it gets ruined. You have a full wardrobe of them." Alice said. I giggled and jumped off the bed with amazing grace I never had before. Emmett couldn't laugh at me anymore. I had heels on too now realizing it. I looked at Alice and she just smiled. I laughed. That little pixie. Jazz was thrown across the room. They looked at me funny.  
>"Oops sorry. I guess that is my shield." I said smiling sweetly. Jazz got up looking at me shaking his head.<p>

"Well we know she is a physical shield too along with an empath." He said laughing. I focused as much as I could it was all so distracting with all the pretty colors and grains in the wood. The Cullen's hair was amazing to look at. I could see all the colors that they had. I never knew Rose had red in her hair.

"Bella sweetie. Come back please." Carlisle said laughing. "A little distracted."

"Yeah, everyone's hair is so pretty." I said. They laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't give her any drugs to help her through?" Emmett asked laughing.

"No, we didn't. That was an afterthought." Carlisle said laughing. The golden eyes had small specks of red. They were really pretty. I looked at Jazz and saw him staring back with a smirk.

"Darling, I know you are distracted a little bit. Are you ready to hunt?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go. It's really not a bad burning at all it's very minimal." I said. They looked at me funny. Peter smiled.

"Bella you are amazing. I don't know how your throat isn't burning." Peter said. "She'll be through the newborn stage quicker than you think Jazz."

"I can see that. I don't mind that." He said kissing me. Well I deepened it. boy did I feel his lust. I wanted to take him right there. Definitely amplified emotions.

"And the fun begins. Go hunt. You two can play out there." Peter said laughing. We jumped out the window, which I was against at first. I was afraid well after I jumped it was like I was on a ride and I landed quite gracefully. I smiled.

"What are we eating today baby?"

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

We took off running towards the back of the property. It was amazing to see all the colors and sounds that you would never hear as human. The whisper of trees as the wind blew so lightly. It was amazing. I smelt an amazing smell. Jazz stopped. I stopped as well.  
>"Listen and tell me what you hear?" He said smiling. I listened I heard a lot of rustling to the right of me I didn't know directions for the life of me. I pointed in that direction.<p>

"North, we'll need to work on your directions. What do you smell?" He asked curiously.

"Sweet and my throat is burning." I said. He nodded as in to go towards it. It was a bear. I smiled and pounced. I didn't give Jazz a chance to say anything. He swatted at me and by the time I had an opening my clothes were shredded. The blood slid down my throat. It was an amazing rush. I needed more. I spotted a deer about a half mile away and drained it quickly. Jazz smiled as he watched. I watched him the whole time as I drained the deer. His eyes turned black. I was a messy eater and would need to learn but he said I did well as he crashed his lips to mine making me moan. My clothes were shredded no need to remove anything. He entered me as he pushed me into a tree. As if it wasn't amazing before it was even better now. He slowly pumped making me moan as he planted kisses all over my body licking what blood I had on me. Every kiss and touch sent a shiver down my spine in a good way. To say I was being pleasured was an understatement. I bit his neck as I came and he did me as well licking the wounds. He had already marked me but this was a true mating mark. He pulled out panting and just holding me. I needed some help as well. He kissed me passionately as he entered again making love again only on the ground because I pushed him there. He smiled and attacked my lips as I rode him. To say we would be hunting for awhile was an understatement. We made love in the trees and well everywhere you can think of in the woods. We finally buried my kills and made our way back to the house at a slow pace just holding my hand. I jumped from tree to tree. It was even more amazing than the first time I experienced it. Jazz laughed as I did so. I would just disappear and land on his shoulders.

"You sweetie will be out of the newborn stage soon. You have so much control now. It amazes me. You are truly amazing," he said kissing me. It led to another round in the woods. My hair had twigs and leaves in it. I understood the mating portion now even more. We finally made it back to the house after 6 or so hours of hunting. I had dirt in my ears and all over my body. Jazz thought it would be funny to throw me in the mud. I drug him in there with me as well. It was safe to say the clothes I had on were no more. We jumped through the window. I could hear them giggle down stairs. Em made a comment of took them long enough. Peter said to shut up they needed to mate and how long was his first hunt. He had a point. I heard about it and they almost went looking for them. We laughed. It was amazing to be able to hear and see as well as I could. It was something that was simply amazing and words couldn't describe. Jazz was even more beautiful with his scars. I could see each one. The shower was caked with mud by the time we got cleaned up. Jazz had fun taking the twigs out of my hair. My marks from Jazz and Rose were even more beautiful now. They sparkled in the sun. It was summer time. Jazz was mesmerized by them in the woods. I got dressed in my immaculate closet. I had enough control not to rip my clothes. Jazz smiled as I pulled on my shirt. I looked at him funny.

"Amazing. You didn't even rip the first set of clothes. I'm proud." He said smiling. The others giggled. We made our way downstairs. They smiled as we walked down.

"How was the hunt?" Peter asked smirking. I smiled at him.

"Amazing, I killed a bear and a deer and I got marked. What more can a girl ask for." I said smiling. They laughed. I was a smartass and they knew it. Peter shook his head. Jazz laughed.

"I see you had to change." Alice said laughing.

"Yeah, Jazz thought it would be funny to throw me in the mud. I'm stronger." I said with a smile.

"By the way Emmett, my throat was burning when you were talking about the bear and that was far from a sisterly thought. " I said laughing. He shrugged.  
>"I don't always filter my thoughts. It's true though. It's hot and Jazz will agree with that," he said smirking. Jazz laughed and smiled nodding. The others just laughed.<br>"Their men. What can I say." Alice said laughing.

"Edward thank you. I understand now. I am happy you have got your closure. It was needed. " I said smiling

"So what new adventures are we going on now?" Em asked smiling.

The first few months I learned to control my thirst. It wasn't too bad in the end. I was now hunting as they did. We went on a trip to the college to test my thirst. I did just fine. Jazz was amazed at how fast I was progressing. I didn't have too much problem with control of my strength. I had only ripped a few outfits and I was in a hurry to get dressed so that was understandable. I was getting married today. Alice had been adamant about doing the decorations saying I would love them. Jazz had stayed in the guest house last night, the boys went to the strip club. I laughed. What bachelor party thing to do. He tried to talk them out of it. I told him to go. He didn't really like that idea but I told him to have fun and have a few lap dances for me. He looked at me shaking his head. I had been to a strip club and damn it was fun. We had went to one on one of my trips with Rose. We enjoyed ourselves to put it nicely. The boys just laughed as I encouraged it.

"Bella he is a lucky man because most brides to be would be pissed or discouraging it. You are not. "Em told me last night. Rose just smiled. They had something planned for me and damn was it fun. We went to a bar and well they had a pole. I was decked out with tiara and all. Evidently they knew I was coming because they had a few strippers there as well and I knew they didn't normally have them. Needless to say I had a few favorites and they were there. We got home at 6 in the morning. We had fun. Esme joined in on the fun as well. She let her guard down and had fun as one of the girls.

It was 8 now and I was getting dressed in my dress. The wedding was in a few hours. The girls were doing my hair and makeup. I smiled as they did it. Angela was coming. She was Jake's imprint. I laughed when I found that out. She found out the truth about the Cullen's. She made a comment about now she knew why they were so beautiful. Jake and the pack was coming. They had agreed to come. All of the covens that we knew were coming. The wedding was huge, we had about 300 coming. We were having it at the house. I didn't know how we were fitting it all but we were somehow. Alice just laughed at me when I asked. I smelled Jake and Angela was coming up the stairs. She smiled as she walked in. Jake went and found the boys. They were setting up for the wedding. We had another area for the receptions. That was set up not too long ago maybe an hour ago. The finishing touches were to be done right before.

"You look gorgeous. Hopefully I can look half as good as you do on my wedding day." She said smiling. I looked at her hand. She had a gorgeous engagement ring. It was definitely her style. It was elegant yet simple. I got up and hugged her congratulating her. She smiled.  
>"Jake," I said. He came running up the stairs.<p>

"Congratulations." I said smiling. Alice had a wicked smile.  
>"I'll help plan." She said the Angela. She nodded.<br>"I was hoping. It looks amazing." Angela told us. I still hadn't seen it. I was banned as they put it to not lift a finger. Jake smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I heard about the bachelor party. You were actually encouraging it. That cracks me up." Jake said laughing.

"Hey he needed to have fun. I don't mind I had a few of my favorite last night at the bar. I had fun." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.  
>"Bells I can only imagine. You are a handful." He said. I smirked. He put his head down. "Don't even say it. I'm worried what it is with you we never know."<p>

"Never mind." I said laughing. He went back down with the boys. We laughed. Angela was wondering what my comment was.

"Oh, that Rose is more of a handful than I am." I said smiling. Rose kissed my cheek and laughed whispering damn straight. I love yours, I love to play with them.  
>"That can be taken so many ways." Angela said laughing. I nodded. "Bells you have floored the pack on multiple occasions."<p>

"She's a crazy girl and it only got worse when she was turned. " Rose said smiling. I smelt more of the pack. I smiled. It was only 30minutes before the wedding. Everyone was coming in now. I smiled. I wondered what Jazz was doing. They had finished my makeup an hour ago. The Denali girls were coming up. I smiled. I had met them and taken well to them. Tanya was floored.  
>"You look beautiful." She said smiling genuinely. I thanked her. We talked a few minutes more and they headed down. I was alone upstairs. Carlisle came up smiling.<br>"You ready to be a married woman?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, very much." I said smiling. I walked down the stairs and as I made it to the door the song played and I appeared. Carlisle had the biggest smile. Em was literally bouncing with joy and I thought Alice was bad. Jazz looked amazing in his tux. He chose not to get married in his uniform. I liked the idea but with the fact that outsiders were coming. It wasn't a good idea. We had ended up with a local priest to marry us. The photographer was one of the women from the covens. I was excited. I smiled all the way down. Jazz gasp at the dress. He was tearing up. I smiled.

As we said our vows the sun shown through, but not enough to make us sparkle and let it be known. It was beautiful. We kissed and signed the papers, It was amazing to have it over with and I was happy about that and he was officially my husband and I was his wife. The day went off as it was planned. The decorations were beautiful. There was a lot of Red and white Rose petals and my bouquet was gorgeous lilies surrounded by roses. The girls had similar. Tanya caught the bouquet. She was all excited. She would find her mate soon supposedly. Alice said it would happen within the next month and we better be invited. I laughed. I was sad to see the day end but we were on a plane for a European tour. I was excited. So was Jazz. We'd be gone a month or two. We hadn't decided yet. Rose gave me a kiss before we left saying she loved me and would miss me. I would miss her too and she knew that.

On the honeymoon my favorite country was France. We kissed on the top of the Eifel tower I enjoyed it. When we made it back. Rose was so excited for me to be back. I laughed as she picked me up kissing me passionately. Jazz looked at her shaking her head. We were going on a weekend trip soon. I could see that. He said he'd schedule one without even hesitating. We had an amazing honeymoon. I missed Rose though. I took lots of pictures. We were putting our stuff away that we had brought back. Em came in smiling.  
>"I'm glad your back. We all missed you. Rose did immensely." He said laughing. Jazz chuckled hearing that.<p>

"I missed her too." I said smiling and giving him a hug.

We ended up going on a weekend trip to Seattle. We had fun. The weeks turned into months. It was about 6 months into my newborn year. I went back to school. I was doing well. I wasn't having any problems with thirst for the most part. We all were going back. Even Rose. She wanted to get a business management degree. I smiled. I was proud to only be 6 months into my vampirism and able to go back to school.. I met my singer about 8 months into it. Needless to say Jazz sensed it and we got out of their quickly. We were on a trip so thankfully it wasn't a classmate or they may have been no more. They were proud of me. I didn't fight Jazz although I wanted to I know it wouldn't have worked. I may be a newborn but he could have dropped me quickly. We were training as the time went on. I was getting good. Peter and Char enjoyed having us there. I loved the area. Jazz and I were thinking about getting a place there. Before we knew it I was through my newborn year. I was starting to lose my strength. Em was now able to beat me in arm wrestling. I was still stronger than most newborns. I wasn't weak. We held a graduation thing. It was something Alice came up with. I laughed when she said it. It was officially one year that I had been changed. It had been an amazing year. Alice had decorated the western themed home in a party theme. It was amazing what that girl could do. They had gotten blood as punch. I laughed. The night went by fast. They all got gifts for me. It was like a birthday in a way. The night ended with Jazz taking me on a walk. He had something he wanted to give me in private. I was curious. We ran a few miles. He pulled out a necklace. I looked at him curiously. I wondered why he didn't want to give it to me in front of the family.

"This was my mother's, I snuck back to get it after she had passed. She had it hidden from the family. It was to be mine. Somehow she knew I would return. When I returned to the home it was broken down but I knew where she would put it. She hid it in one of her floorboards. That was a safe place back in my time." He said pulling out a letter, he handed it to me with a smile. "Read it baby."

To my dearest son,

I hope this finds you. I promised this to you before you left for the war. I had a feeling that you would never come back but you weren't dead. I kind of had a 6th sense in that respect. I know you are out there somewhere. I hope as you are reading this you find peace. I saw you once when you were declared dead. I know you didn't see me. It brought me closure. Give this to the woman you make your wife. Your true love. She will be lucky to have you. I know you will find her eventually. She will have a kind heart and with have brown hair. That is all I know. I was a witch no one knew that not even your father. I love you son. The family was never the same without you after you were gone. You will find the family history in the floorboard next to this one. I made a copy of it for you. Maybe you can continue it after I am gone.

Your dearest mom.

He pulled out a book. It was amazing to see. He had the most current records

"I had Emmett help me with it. As of now, I have some family in Charleston. I have never gone to see them but I want to. I just want to see a glimpse of my family. I have lost many of my human memories but what I do remember is that my mom was the most loving and patient person you would have met. This necklace means a lot to me. At the time this was worth more than gold. We didn't have much but the love we held was the most important thing to us. That is a pink sapphire. They are rare. My father found it just lying on our property. He had a necklace made for her I don't remember at what age but I do remember her wearing this. It would honor me to have you wear it. I know we will never have children but I know you are my true love. Somehow, she knew I would never have children. I never knew her to be a witch. She would have been shunned if she was found out. I understand now a lot of things now." He said with tears welling up. I smiled.  
>"I would be honored. I understand why now you wanted to come out here. It's beautiful." I said smiling and giving him a kiss.<br>"I wanted to give it to you when we got married but honestly I thought it would be more appropriate to give it to you after your first year of vampirism. I love you Bella. You are my world. Alice, Peter and Char are the only one who knows I " He said smiling.  
>"I love you too." I said smiling and kissing him again. I asked him to put it on. As he placed it on my neck, the sun shone through the trees and it hit the pendant. I think it was her way of saying hello. I smiled. He looked up.<br>"Thanks mom." I said smiling. "He is an amazing person. You raised him right. I wish I could have met you."

It was a faint whisper but you could make out the words. "Darling I do too. Jasper, I love you. I'm looking down watching you. Don't forget that."

"I know mom. I love you too." He said smiling as tears welled up and the wind was gone. We headed back with the book and the necklace around my neck. As we walked in Peter smiled. The others were confused. I smiled.

"I see you gave it to her. It looks beautiful." Peter said with a smile. I nodded as thank you. Jazz told them the backstory. They were in awe.  
>I looked forward to the rest of my existence with Jazz and the family. We all had grown close and it would be sad to leave when we had to.<p>

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I plan on doing a sequel but it will be a few months when I have more time to write on it. I love reviews and love your feedback. Hope you had an amazing weekend. **


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry to disappoint you that this is not an update. I will be updating soon. I know I have said this before but this is the first time I have been able to get on here in over a year, for some reason every time I tried it wouldn't let me. I will be updating soon. Hope all is well and Blessed be.


End file.
